Fallen Angel
by Renthead621
Summary: Another RogerOC story. Also includes MoJo MarkMimi Roger meets a dancer with baggage. Not what you think, it's a new story. Rated for Roger's mouth in earlier chapters. Please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is that?" Roger asked looking up for his guitar as he sat on the couch with a pen in his hand and his notebook on the coffee table.

"Sounds like Journey." Mark answered sitting at the metal counter drinking a cup of tea.

"I know it's Journey Mark. Where the fuck is it coming from?" he asked putting his guitar down on the couch and getting up.

"It sounds like it's coming from downstairs." Mark said getting up from his seat and joining Roger at the window.

"Yeah well, I have an audition on friday and I really need to get this song written." he said climbing onto the window seat and opening the windows.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked as Roger stepped out onto the fire escape.

"Down to tell whoever is blasting that damn song to turn it down." he said as he began decending down the stairs. As he reached the apartment next to Mimi's, he noticed the window open a little bit and the music was blaring. When he peaked in he saw a girl dancing. She was wearing a long sleeved black body suit and pink tights. Her golden blond hair was pulled back into a tight braid and she was beautiful. He stood there watching her for a little while until she caught a glimpse of Roger watching her.

"Excuse me. What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked opening the window wider.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm trying to write a song and I can't concentrate with your music blasting." Roger yelled being taken off guard.

"A songwriter, I should have known. Well, I'm sorry for breaking your concentration, but I have a very important audition tomorrow and I really need to get this ruitine down." she yelled beginning to close the window.

"Yeah well, you're not the only one who lives here. You dancers think you're the only one's who exist." he yelled back stopping her from closing the window.

"You come down and peep into my window and you're yelling at me? You are a piece of work." she yelled back, her blue eyes were trained on him.

"I was not peeping through your window. Don't flatter yourself." he said defensively as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Well when you stand outside someone's window watching them, it's called peeping." she yelled looking up at him.

"Well how about you lower your damn music and I won't have to come down and you won't think I'm peeping in your window?" he said staring down at her.

"Fine by me." she said before slamming the window shut. Roger was speechless. He turned and went back upstairs.

"What happened?" Mark asked looking up at him as he re entered the loft.

"She's a damn dancer. I should have guessed. They prance around like they're God's gift to the world." he ranted going back to the couch.

"A lot of people would say the same about frontmen." Mark laughed looking over at him.

"Yeah well, I have an audition on friday and I really need to get this song done. How the hell am I supposed to do that when she's blasting frigging Journey? Who the hell blasts Journey anyway?" he asked picking his guitar up and putting it on his lap.

"Apparently the girl downstairs." Roger said before directing his attention back to his guitar and notebook.

"Hello boys." Mimi called out as she entered the loft.

"Great, more distractions." Roger said setting his guitar next to the couch.

"What's your problem?" she asked going into the kitchen.

"Don't mind him. He's really not a fan of the dancers today." Mark laughed as he got up to greet her.

"Aww, what happened? I thought you liked us dancers?" she asked looking down at him.

"The girl downstairs was blasting her music and he couldn't concentrate on writing his song. I'm assuming she told him off." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"You know, just because she's your girlfriend, it doesn't mean you have to tell her everything." Roger said getting up to get a beer from the refrigerator.

"We're sorry Roger. OK, tell me what happened. Maybe I can help. Being a dancer and all." she said going over to the metal counter to talk to him.

"Nothing. I'm trying to write a song for this audition I have on friday and all of a sudden I hear Journey blasting from downstairs, so I go down and the girl who lives next to you is dancing. She thinks just because she's a dancer, that the world revolves around her." he ranted as he drank his beer.

"Is she cute?" Mimi asked looking up at him.

"What the hell does that matter?" he asked setting his beer bottle on the counter.

"She must be. I've never seen you get so worked up over anything like this before. Except when we were dating and I was still using." she said smiling over at Mark.

"I'm not attracted to the girl downstairs. She's arrogant and thinks she's the only one who matters." he told her picking up his beer and going towards his room.

"If you say so Roger." Mimi smiled looking over at him as Mark came up behind her.

"You're an evil woman." he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What did I do?" she asked slyly.

"You're gonna try to set him up with the girl downstairs, aren't you?" he asked smiling at down at her as she turned to look at him.

"Maybe." she smiled leaning up to kiss him before beginning to leave the loft.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking over at her.

"Getting to know my new neighbor." she smiled before leaving the loft.

"Evil." Mark smiled looking over at her. He knew Roger hadn't dated anyone since he and Mimi broke up. When they found her that Christmas eve, she was close to death. Roger and the others nursed her back to health and through withdrawal. When she and Roger broke up, it was mutual. They decided they were better off as friends, and then she and Mark spent some time together and realized they had feelings for each other, so they started dating. Roger was happy for them. He wanted his friends to be happy. As Mimi knocked on the door next to hers, she could hear the music through the door. Journey's Seperate Ways was playing. As the door opened, she saw a beautiful blond woman standing before her. No wonder Roger was getting so worked up.

"Hi, I'm Mimi Marquez. I live next door to you." Mimi smiled looking over at her.

"I'm sorry if my music was too loud. I lowered it after the jerk upstairs came down, but I still need to have it a little loud." she said wiping the sweat off of her neck and chest.

"No, it's not bothering me. I'm a dancer too, so I know what it's like to need the music loud. Um, I was thinking, how about later you come with me and my boyfriend to the Life Cafe. My friends are really cool and I'm sure, being new here you don't know many people." she smiled as the woman smiled at her.

"I'd like that. Um, my name is Keira by the way. Keira Jenkins " she smiled extending her hand out to her.

"That's a beautiful name. So how about you meet us around 6. It'll be fun." Mimi smiled shaking her hand.

"OK, I'll see you around 6. Thanks Mimi. It's really nice to meet you." Keira smiled looking over at her.

"It's really nice to meet you too Keira. I'll see you later." she smiled before going back up to the loft.

"What are you so happy about?" Mark asked as Mimi came bouncing back into the loft.

"I just invited the girl downstairs out to the Life Cafe tonight." she said as Roger came out of his room.

"You did what? You're not setting me up Mimi." he yelled looking over at her.

"No, I'm not. I just thought it would be nice to have another dancer in the group." she said looking over at him.

"Whatever, Mimi. But I can't hang out tonight. I have to finish this song. At least with her at the Life I know I won't have any distractions." he said sitting at the window seat looking out the window.

"Roger, come on. You gotta eat, right? Just come for some dinner, OK? Don't be such a baby." she said looking up at him.

"Maybe I'll just go get something to bring home. But I'm not hanging out. And you're not setting me up with her." he said gettting up off of the window seat.

"Fine. Have it your way." she smiled looking up at him as he sat on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger, are you sure you don't want to come to the Life with us?" Mimi asked putting her pocket book on her shoulder.

"I'm positive. I just need to get this song finished." he said looking up from his guitar.

"Do you want us to bring you something back?" she asked looking down at him.

"No, I'm fine. I'll take a break when I get hungry." he told her picking up his pen again to jot down some lyrics.

"Just make sure you eat. And take your AZT." Mark said looking over at him.

"I will. Just don't be too loud when you come home." he said looking up at him.

"Have fun here all by yourself." Mimi smiled leaving the loft holding Mark's hand.

"Whatever." he sulked looking down at his guitar.


	2. Chapter 2

"Roger, we're over here." Mimi called out as all of the bohemians sat at a table in the back.

"You know that jerk?" Keira asked looking over at Mimi.

"Oh I'm sorry, Keira Jenkins this is Roger Davis, Roger Davis this is Keira Jenkins. She lives next door to me." Mimi smiled making introductions. Keira was wearing her hair down and it went halfway down her back. She had on a tight pink long sleeved shirt and tight black jeans.

"Yeah, hey." he mumbled looking down at her.

"I should be going anyway. I have an audition tomorrow and I really need to get some rest." Keira said getting up from the table. "It was really nice meeting you all." she smiled before leaving the cafe.

"What's wrong with her?" Maureen asked looking up at Roger.

"What? All I was trying to do was write a damn song. Who the hell blasts friggin Journey after 1985 anyway?" he asked looking down at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Collins asked looking over at Mimi.

"Apparently Keira and Roger already know each other." Joanne said looking over at him.

"You can say that. I gotta get back to the loft. I just came out to get something to eat. I still have a song that needs writing." he said rushing out of the cafe.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Maureen asked looking over at Mimi as she looked over at her with a sly look on her face.

"No." she smiled looking up at Mark.

"Yeah right." Collins smiled drinking his stoli.

"Keira. Kiera wait." Roger called out chasing her down the block.

"What Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon. I was a dick. It's just that when I'm trying to write a song, I get really self centered." he said looking down at her.

"And I'm sorry about blasting my music. I'll try to keep an eye on the volume from now on, OK?" she said looking up at him.

"Deal. Um, do you want me to walk you home. It can be a little dangerous out here." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Roger." she smiled as she folded her arms across her chest. It had gotten chilly since she left a couple of hours earlier.

"Are you cold?" he asked taking his jacket off to put over her shoulders.

"A little. I can't believe how much it cooled off." she said looking up at him.

"It's October already. I'm surprised it didn't cool off sooner." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah, but it's been really warm up until now." she said looking up at him as they approached the building.

"It'll only get colder. You might want to wear a jacket from now on." he smiled opening the door for her.

"Thanks Roger." she smiled as they climbed up the stairs. He loved the way she said his name. Her voice was so soft and gentle.

"Well, I guess this is where you get off." he smiled as she took his jacket off of her shoulders and handing hit back to him.

"Yeah, um... I'm just gonna go to bed, so you don't have to worry about me blasting my music tonight." she said looking up at him as he stood in front of her.

"Right, your audition." he said looking down at his fee.

"I'll talk to you later, OK? Thanks for walking me home. And thanks for the use of the coat." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow." he said as she went into her apartment. As she entered her apartment, she looked over at the answering machine. The light was blinking. As she pressed play she sat on the chair in the corner of the living room.

"Keira sweetie, you really need to call me, OK? I need to talk to you about something. Talk to you soon. Bye." the older woman on the answering machine said as Keira looked up at the machine. It was her mother. That couldn't be good. As she reached for the phone, she dialed the number to her mother's house.

"Hey mom, it's me... you can't be serious?... no, I'm not ready for her yet... Mom, you said you'd be able to take care of her until I got everything set up... I have an audition tomorrow for an off off broadway play... but you said you'd be able to help me until I was on my feet... you know what mom, fine. Whatever. I'll see you this weekend... yeah, this weekend. I'll be able to tell you when I can bring her here... OK. Give her a kiss for me, OK? Thanks mom. Bye." she said slamming the phone down. "Dammit." she yelled getting up to pace around her small apartment. "How could she do this to me?" she asked running her fingers through her hair. As she cried she heard a knock at the window. When she walked over to the window, she saw it was Roger. "Roger, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly wiping her eyes.

"I heard you yelling. Are you OK?" he asked looking down at her.

"Um yeah, it's a long story." she said looking up at him as she caught a chill from the open window.

"Keira, you can talk to me, you know. We're friends, right?" he said before climbing into the window and closing the door.

"It's my mom. She's taking care of my daughter, and she was supposed to wait until I had everything set up for her here, but now she's telling me that I need to pick her up soon because she wants to move to Boca. I can't believe she's doing this to me now. After everything I've been through, now I have to bring Kylie here before I'm ready." she told him starting to cry again.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." he said looking down at her.

"Like I said it's a long story." she said crying into her hands.

"It'll be OK Keira. It's not as bad as you think it is. We'll help you." he said wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"Why would you help me? You don't even know me." she asked looking up at him.

"Because I know what it's like to go through a rough time. Having friend helped." he smiled leaning down towards her. He was inches from her lips when she pulled away.

"Roger, what are you doing?" she asked looking over at him.

"I'm sorry Keira. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." he said looking over at her as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Roger, you don't know anything about me. I don't want to hurt you." she said looking over at him.

"What do you mean you don't want to hurt me? What aren't you telling me?" he asked moving closer to her.

"I'm HIV positive Roger. I got it shooting smack. My late husband died of it 2 years ago." she creid looking up at him.

"Keira, I'm positive too." he said looking down at her.

"You are? I'm sorry." she said looking up at him.

"Is your daughter..?" he asked moving closer to her.

"No, thank God. We got into it after she was born. I've been clean a year. My mom said she would take care of her until I got my life together." she said looking up at him.

"I've been clean for 2 and a half years." he said looking down at her.

"Really?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. What meds are you on?" he asked looking down at her.

"Lexiva." she said looking up at him.

"That's good meds." he said as she walked towards him more.

"That's what they say." she told him as he looked down at her.

"So, tell me about your daughter." he said smiling down at her as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"She's 4. Do you want to see a picture of her?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'd really like that." he smiled as she went into her dresser drawer and pulled out a bunch of pictures.

"This was taken on her last birthday." she smiled looking up at him as she handed him the pictures.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you." he smiled looking down at the pictures.

"You... think I'm beautiful?" Keira asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I do. I think you're very beautiful." he smiled moving closer to her. He lifted his hand to her face as he looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Roger, should we be doing this?" she asked quietly looking up at him.

"I don't know, but I like you Kiera. I have since you yelled at me this afternoon." he smiled moving in closer to her.

"I like you too Roger. But everything is really complicated right now." she said as his lips touched hers.

"I like complicated." he whispered as she pulled him closer to her. The kiss was slow and tender at first but soon turned passionate. She loved the feel of his lips against hers. The way he took such good care of her as he caressed her tongue with his.

"Keira, are you in there?" Mimi called out knocking on her apartment door.

"I should get that." she whispered looking up into Roger's green eyes.

"OK. Are you OK now?" he asked caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah, I'm OK." she smiled looking up at him before answering the door. "Hi Mimi." Keira smiled looking over at her.

"I just came by to see if you were OK. You left out of the cafe so fast. We were worried, but I see Roger's got it covered." she smiled seeing Roger standing inside the apartment with a smile on his face.

"Hi Mimi." he smiled shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he approached the door.

"It's nice to see you two are hanging out." Mimi gloated staring at them.

"We were just... talking." Keira said looking down as the smile faded from Roger's face.

"Yeah, we were just talking. I'll be up in a little while." Roger said looking down before looking over at Mimi.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow Keira. Good luck on your audition." Mimi said before turning to go upstairs.

"Thanks Mimi." she said shutting the door. "I'm sorry Roger. I just felt really uncomfortable with Mimi knowing about my complicated life and I didn't know what to say..." she said turning to face him.

"No, it's cool. I just thought..." he started before she cut him off.

"Roger, I really need to think about this. I don't think it's such a smart idea getting involved with you. Not now." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Keira, I thought..." he started before turning away from her.

"I know. I'm sorry Roger. It's just that my life is complicated enough right now. I have to figure out what I'm gonna do with my daughter and I don't think it's such a good time for me to have a boyfriend." she said walking over to him.

"No, it's cool. Really. Um, I gotta go. I'll see you later. Good luck on your audition tomorrow." he said leaving out the fire escape without turning around.

"Roger, I'm sorry." she said before he left out the window. "I never meant to hurt you." she whispered before starting to cry. She really liked Roger, but her life was complicated enough. The last thing she needed was to drag someone else into her messy life. She had to figure out a way to support her daughter, the last thing she needed was to drag a guy into her wreckage of a life. She laid on the bed crying.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, can I start over again?" Keira asked standing on the stage of small theater.

"No, it's fine. I think we've seen enough. Thanks, we'll call you." the director said sitting in the middle of the theater.

"Thank you." she said leaving the stage. She knew she screwed up the audition. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Between thinking about her daughter and Roger, she was tossing and turning all night. As she rushed through the streets of Manhattan to get home, she began thinking about her life. How could she take care of her daughter? She could barely take care of herself. As she passed an alley, she looked down it. She noticed a dealer selling his stuff to some woman. Things would be so easy if she shot up. That way, she wouldn't have to think about anything. Roger, her daughter, the mess she made of her life, none of it. As she slowly walked down the alley, she heard a voice that stopped her.

"Keira, you don't want to do that." the voice said coming up behind her. It was Roger.

"Why not? Life seemed so much simpler when I was using. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't care that my life was a mess." she asked beginning to cry not looking at him.

"Because you need to be around for Kylie. And for me." he whispered leaning down to her.

"You? You mean, you still want me in your life? Even after last night?" she asked turning to look up at him.

"I'm still your friend, you know. I don't know if anyone told you this but, I'm a stubborn ass." he said looking down at her.

"What are you doing here, Roger?" she asked looking up at him. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I was out for a walk. I needed to clear my head. You see, the girl downstairs from me was blasting Journey yesterday and now I can't get her out of my head." he smiled as she began to cry into his chest.

"Roger, how did my life get so screwed up?" she asked as he held her close to him.

"I don't know, but I can help you try to fix it. We all can. You're not alone anymore." he whispered kissing her head.

"I choked at my audition today." she said looking up at him.

"That's OK. There will be more auditions. I promise. Now, let's get out of here. You look like you could use a cup of coffee." he said lifting her chin up to face him.

"Thank you Roger. How did I get so lucky to have someone like you looking out for me?" she asked as he wiped her wet face.

"You have bad taste in music." he said starting to laugh as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Journey is one of the greatest rock bands of all time." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yes Baby." he smiled kissing her head.

"They are." she laughed looking up at him.

"OK, I believe you." he smiled taking her dance bag off of her shoulder before putting his arm around her as they walked towards the Life Cafe.

"They are, you know. Steve Perry has one of the greatest voices in rock." she said smiling up at him.

"I like his voice too, but you can't compare it to Bruce Dickinson or Geoff Tate." he smiled looking down at her.

"How can you even compare heavy metal to rock?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, I'm a metal head so I favor the heavy metal guys." he smiled opening the door to the Life Cafe for her.

"Oh great, a metal head." she laughed as they entered the cafe. Maureen, Collins, Mimi and Mark were sitting at a booth toward the front.

"Keira, Roger over here." Mimi called out waving her hand in the air.

"Hi guys." she said smiling down at her with Roger still holding her bag.

"So, how did your audition go?" Mimi asked looking up at her.

"I choked. But there are gonna be other auditions, right?" she said looking up at Roger who was smiling.

"Sorry to hear that." Mimi said looking up at her.

"Nice bag Roger. But it doesn't exactly match your shoes." Maureen teased smiling up at him.

"I met up with Keira on her way back from the her audition, so I offered to carry her bag for her." he smiled looking down at Keira.

"Well that was very chivalrous of you." Mimi teased smiling up at them.

"Me and Roger are dating." Kiera smiled looking up at Roger.

"That's great you guys. I'm so happy for you." Mimi smiled looking up at them.

"Guys, me and Keira have something we want to talk to you about." Roger said taking the dance bag off of his shoulder and sliding it under the table.

"What's up Rog?" Collins asked as Roger sat in the booth next to him and Keira sat next to Mimi.

"Um.. I'm HIV positive guys." Keira said looking up at them as Roger took her hand in his.

"We're really sorry Keira. Me and Mimi are positive too." Collins said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry too." she said looking over at them.

"There's more." Roger said caressing her hand with his thumb. "Keira has a daughter. Her name is Kylie and she lives with her mom. Her mom's gonna be moving to Florida and Keira needs to get her. She's gonna need our help guys." Roger said looking up at everyone.

"We're here for you." Maureen smiled looking over at Keira.

"Really?" Keira asked looking up at her.

"Absolutely. Anything you need, we're there. Just name it." Mimi smiled putting her arm around Keira's shoulders.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Keira said smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Babygirl, you're with us now. You don't have to be alone anymore." Collins smiled reaching out for her hand.

"How old is she? Do you have a picture of her?" Mimi asked excitedly looking over at her.

"Yeah, I do. She's 4." Keira said reaching under the table into dance bag for the picture of Kylie she carries around with her.

"Where's her father?" Maureen asked looking over at her.

"He died of AIDS 2 years ago." she said looking down at the table as Roger squeezed her hand.

"I'm so sorry Keira." Mark said looking over at her.

"Thank you Mark." she said looking over at him.

"Oh my goodness. She's so beautiful." Mimi squealed looking down at the picture.

"Isn't she? She looks just like her mother." Roger smiled looking over at Keira.

"When do you get her back?" Mark asked smiling down at the picture of Kylie.

"I have to go to my parents house this weekend and figure it out." she said as Roger reached over the table to wipe the tears off her face.

"OK, what do you need us to do?" Maureen asked looking at the picture.

"I don't know. I mean, first I have to make my apartment liveable for a 4 year old, and then I have to figure out how I'm gonna take care of her while I'm working." she said looking over at her.

"I can babysit while you're at work. I don't have to be at work until late, so that's covered and we can help you straighten up our apartment." Mimi offered smiling over at her as Collins handed the picture to Roger.

"Really?" Keira asked as Roger looked down at the picture of Kylie. He couldn't believe how much like Keira she looked.

"Yeah, really. We told you, we're there for you. Anything you need, it's yours." Mimi smiled looking over at her.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." she smiled looking over at them.

"You're with us now, Baby. We'll do anything for you." Roger smiled looking over at her.

"Thank you Roger." she smiled as he handed her the picture of Kylie back.

"This calls for a celebration." Collins said smiling over at them.

"We're just gonna go over there and talk, if that's OK with you guys?" Roger said looking over at Keira.

"Sure. We'll see you guys later, OK?" Mimi smiled looking at Keira who had gotten up from the table as Roger reached under the table for her dance bag.

"OK. We'll meet up for dinner." Keira smiled as Roger took her hand.

"OK, we were thinking of having dinner at the loft tonight." Mimi smiled looking up at them.

"The loft?" Keira asked confused.

"That's what we call my apartment. It used to be an industrial loft until we moved in. We'll see you guys later." Roger smiled leading Keira to a table in the back.

"Bye guys." she laughed as she followed Roger.

"Alone at last." he smiled looking down at her as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Roger, I don't know how to thank you. I mean, you're being really great about Kylie and everything." she said holding him close.

"Keira, I like you. I like everything about you and I want to be a part of your life. Every part of it." he said looking down at her.

"Well, thank you Roger. That means a lot to me." she said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"No need to thank me Baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." he said looking down at her.

"OK, so tell me about yourself." she asked smiling as they sat at the table.

"Well, you know I'm a songwriter, but I'm also a singer. I'm 28 and I've been living in the loft about 8 years. After I dropped out of college to be a musician." he smiled looking over at her.

"If you're a rock star, why is it you don't have a girlfriend? I mean, before now. Chicks love musicians." she smiled looking up at him.

"Well, I used to date Mimi, but we broke up and decided that we were better off as friends. Then she started dating Mark." he said looking over at her as he took her hand in his.

"That must have been weird at first." she smiled gazing into his green eyes.

"Nah, everything worked out. Mimi and Mark are happy and I'm with you." he whispered leaning in to kiss her.

"How did you get HIV?" she asked looking up at him.

"Old girlfriend got me into shooting and we got it using dirty needles. April killed herself after finding out she was positive." he said as she caressed his face.

"I'm sorry Roger." she said looking up at him.

"It's OK. So, tell me about more about you." he said looking over at her as he took her hand from his cheek and kissed it.

"Like what?" she asked looking up at him.

"How old are you? How do you support yourself? Where are you from? Stuff like that." he asked smiling over at her.

"Well, I'm 25, I teach dance at a school on the lower east side and I'm from Queens." she told him as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You like doing that, don't you?" she asked laughing as he caressed her face with his thumb.

"Yeah I do." he smiled kissing her again.

"Roger, are you OK with me having a 4 year old?" she asked looking over at her.

"Keira, I like you and I know I'm gonna like Kylie too." he said looking over at him.

"But Roger, we just started dating. You don't think it'll be hard starting a relationship with a 4 year old around?" she asked looking up at him.

"Keira, Kylie is your daughter. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get her back for you." he said smiling over at her.

"You are the most wonderful man, Roger Davis." she smiled leanng over to kiss him.

"Well, you deserve the best." he smiled caressing her face again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for a great day, Roger. I really needed it." Keira said smiling up at him as they entered her apartment.

"I know what it's like to have a rough day and wonder how you're gonna make it without a hit." he said setting her dance bag on the floor next to the door.

"Well, thank you for coming to my rescue." she said reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Like I told you, there's no need to thank me. I'm not going anywhere." he smiled leaning down to kiss her. They began kissing passionately when the phone rang. "Should you get that?" he asked looking down at her.

"Let the machine get it." she answered it beginning to kiss him again.

"Keira. Keira, are you there?" the voice on the machine called out.

"Oh man, it's my mom. I really need to get that." she said looking up at him before rushing to the phone. "Mom? What's the matter?... yeah mom, I figured it out. I'm picking her up this weekend... well, I have friends who are willing to help me... no mom, they're not junkies. They're really good people." she said yelling into the phone. "Mom, I'm not gonna sit here and fight with you. You wanna move to Boca, fine. But Kylie is my daughter and I'm not gonna have her go with you. I can take care of her... you know what mom, whatever. But I'll be there this weekend, just have her stuff packed." she yelled as Roger stood by helplessly. He wanted so badly to grab the phone from her and start telling her mother what a great woman Keira was and how they couldn't wait to have Kylie with them, but he knew he couldn't. This was something Keira had to do for herself. "Fine mom, bye." she said slamming the phone down.

"Are you OK?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'm OK. It just seem like no matter how far I come, my mother will never forget my mistakes." she said crying into her hands as Roger rushed over to her.

"It'll be OK Keira. I promise, it'll be OK." he whispered kissing her head.

"How can you promise that Roger? If my mom wants to take Kylie to Florida with her, she will. Kylie's only living with her so the state wouldn't take her away from me when I was using. All my mom has to do is call the state and have Kylie placed with her legally." Keira cried as Roger held her tight.

"That's not gonna happen Baby. We won't let it happen. We'll get everyone here making everything perfect for Kylie and then we'll talk to Joanne. She's a lawyer. She'll take care of everything. If your mom wants a fight, we'll give her one hell of a fight. We won't let her take Kylie away from us. I promise." he whispered rocking her back and forth.

"Us?" she asked looking up at him surprised at his choice of words.

"Yeah us. Keira, Kylie's one of us now too." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you Roger." she said looking up at him as he caressed her wet face.

"Do you need me to go with you this weekend?" he asked looking into her bright blue eyes.

"You have no idea how much I need you to go with me, but I don't know if it's such a good idea. I mean, if my mom knows I have a boyfriend, she might be less inclined to give me Kylie. I mean, she doesn't know you and the last guy got me hooked on smack, gave me HIV and died on me. Maybe I should just take Mimi, Maureen and Joanne with me." she said looking into his green eyes.

"OK Baby. Whatever you think is best. But I can't wait to meet her." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I can't wait for her to meet you." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm gonna call the others and see if we can get them over here to make this place ship shape for our girl, OK?" she said kissing her again.

"OK. Thanks Roger." she smiled kissing him again before he picked up the phone to call everyone. She reached up to take his hand. He smiled down at her as he talked to Mark and Mimi.

"Everyone'll be here later." he smiled hanging up the phone.

"Later, huh?" he aksed looking up at him smiling.

"Yeah later. What do you want to do until then?" he asked as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How about we pick up where we left off when we got back." she suggested looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I'm positive Roger." she whispered kissing him again as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom as they made love.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Roger. How about you?" she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm perfect." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"OK, let me take a look at what we have to work with here." Maureen said prancing around the apartment looking around.

"Hello Maureen." Keira smiled as she stood with her arm around Roger's waist.

"Don't mind her. She's in Martha Stewart mode." Joanne smiled looking up at her.

"That's OK. I could use all the help I can get, as you can see." Keira smiled looking up at her.

"Oh Jo, we wanted to talk to you about something." Roger said looking down at Joanne.

"What's up guys?" she asked looking over at them.

"We're afraid that Keira's mom is gonna put up a fight when she tries to bring Kylie home with her." Roger said as they sat in the chair in the corner of the apartment.

"Don't worry Roger. The state doesn't usually like to take custody away from the biological mother unless she is deemed unfit." Joanne said looking over at them.

"Keira, how attatched to this hideous trunk are you?" Maureen asked looking over at her.

"The trunk stays Maureen." Keira yelled laughing as Roger played with her hair.

"OK, now which bedroom is gonna be yours and Rogers and which one is gonna be Kylie's?" she asked as Roger and Keira looked at each other.

"Um, I don't know." Keira said looking down at him.

"I'm not moving in." Roger said looking up at her.

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked looking over at them.

"I don't think it's a good idea yet. I mean, Keira and Kylie should have time alone together. Plus we just started dating." he said looking over at her.

"That might be a good idea, for legal purposes. If the state wants to do a home visit, it wouldn't look good if Keira had her HIV positive boyfriend living with her. Especially since you guys just started dating and you don't know each other very well." Joanne said looking up at them.

"OK, now. We're gonna need a little girls bed for Kylie." Maureen said looking around.

"I have a set of bunk beds on layaway at the furniture store a couple of blocks away. And I wanted to refinish that dresser for her and paint her name on it." Keira said getting off of Roger's lap. "I thought I had more time, you know?" she said looking up at her as she entered Kylie's room.

"Don't worry sweetie. We'll have this place done by this weekend." Maureen smiled looking over at her.

"I'm gonna go to the store Baby. Do you need anything?" Roger asked getting out of the chair.

"No, I'm good for now. Are you OK Roger?" she asked walking over to him.

"I've never been better. I'll be right back." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"OK." she smiled as she watched him leave the apartment. "He's up to something, isn't he?" she asked looking over at Joanne and Maureen.

"Sweetie, you have no idea." Joanne smiled as Keira sat back in the chair Roger had just vacated.

"So, things are going good with you and Roger, huh?" Maureen asked standing next to where Joanne was sitting.

"Yeah, I mean we just started dating, but he's been really understanding about how complicated my life is. And he accepts Kylie even though he doesn't even know her." she said smiling down at her lap.

"Sweetie, the one thing you need to understand about Roger is that he's got a really good heart. He likes you a lot, so he accepts Kylie because she's a part of you." Joanne smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, he is a really great guy." she smiled looking up at them.

"Keira, are you in there?" Mimi called out knocking on the door.

"I live here. Where does she think I'd be?" Keira asked laughing as she got up to answer the door.

"Hola chica." she smiled carrying an arm full of bags.

"Mimi, what did you do?" she asked looking down at her.

"I went shopping today. You are not gonna believe the cute outfits I saw." she smiled as shes entered the apartment.

"And toys." Mark smiled looking down at her.

"What? We're gonna have a little girl around. She needs little girl stuff." Mimi told him defensively as she sat on the floor with Maureen pulling stuff out of the bags.

"Mimi, you have got to be kidding me." Keira laughed as Mimi held up a long sleeved t-shirt that said Rock 'N Roll Princess.

"Well, she's gonna be exposed to Roger. Do you see any way around it?" Mimi smiled looking up at her.

"I guess not." she laughed watching her and Maureen take the clothes and toys out of the bag.

"This is the cutest." Maureen smiled looking at the skirts and dolls Mimi was pulling out of the bag.

"Are you OK sweetie?" Joanne asked walking over to her seeing the look on Keira's face.

"Yeah, I'm great." she smiled as Joanne put her arm around her.

"They are something, aren't they?" she asked watching as Mimi put a hairclip in Mark's hair and she and Maureen laughed.

"They sure are." she smiled as the apartment door opened. It was Roger and Collins and they were carrying a wooden bed frame in.

"Mark, can you stop playing dress up and give us a hand?" Roger called out smiling at Keira.

"Roger, what did you do?" she asked looking up at him.

"The baby needs a bed, right?" he smiled leaning down to kiss her before continuing on to Kylie's room.

"Roger Davis, you are incredible." she laughed watching as they set the bed frame in the corner of the room.

"Is this OK Baby?" he asked looking up at her.

"That's perfect Roger." she smiled as Mark came in with a couple of paint cans.

"I hope Kylie likes pink. I think that's all Roger got." Mark said as Keira turned around to look at him.

"Roger, this is too much." she said looking up at him as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"I figured I could paint her room pink and we can do the dresser in purple or something." he smiled kissing her head.

"Where did you get all this?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, I paid off the bunk beds and then I was passing the hardware store down the block and got a few gallons of paint." he smiled as she turned around to look into his green eyes.

"Roger, this is way too much." she said quietly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Keira, I didn't do it to make you cry. I did it because Kylie needs a bed and every little girl should have a pretty pink room." he said wiping her eyes with his thumbs.

"You're a good man, Roger Davis." she smiled wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"Well this is Kylie's home. I want her to feel like it is." he said kissing her head.

"Thank you Roger. Everybody, thank you." she smiled looking around at everyone.

"She's our little girl too Keira." Mimi smiled getting up off of the floor.

"She's gonna be one lucky little girl." Keira smiled looking up at Roger.

"She already is, having a mom like you." he whispered kissing her head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you OK Keira?" Roger asked as everyone left.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe how much everyone has done for me and Kylie." she said looking up at him.

"You're one of us now Baby. We'll do anything for you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"So, should you be getting upstairs now, or can you stay a while?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can stay a while." he whispered kissing her again.

"Are you OK with this Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"With what?" he asked caressing her face.

"Everything. I mean, you meet a girl and things seem simple until you find out she has HIV and a 4 year old daugter. " she asked looking up at him.

"Keira, I like you. I wouldn't still be here if I didn't." he said caressing her face with his thumbs.

"I know, it's just. I don't want you to think I expect you to take on the role of daddy to her. Because I don't." she said looking into his green eyes.

"Keira, I wanna be a part of Kylie's life. If you need me to be a friend to her, I can do that and if you need me to be a father to her, I can do that too. I want to." he said smiling down at her.

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Keira, really." he smiled leaning down to kiss her again.

"Why would you do that?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because I have feelings for you Keira and I'm not the kind of guy who runs when things get complicated." he whispered leaning down to kiss her.

"You never cease to amaze me Roger." she smiled pulling him in for another kiss. This one was deeper and more passionate than they had ever shared. Roger picked her up and carried her into her bedroom where they began to make love. She had never been more taken care of than she was with Roger. When he held her in his arms she never felt so safe.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Roger asked looking down at her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah, I do." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah." she laughed playing with his chest hair.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you this weekend to get Kylie?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"No. I want you to go with me. I just don't think it's a good idea if you come in my moms house with me. I don't know what she'll do." she said sitting up in the bed.

"I don't want you to worry about anything, OK? I'll wait outside, just in case you need anything." he said smiling up at her.

"OK, I'd like that." she smiled leaning down to kiss him. "Don't you have to finish writing that song for that audition on friday?" she asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry about my audition. I'm almost finished with my song and I'm gonna rock that audition. And I owe it all to you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"How do you figure? I'm the one who was breaking your concentration." she laughed looking up at him.

"I was up most of the night last night writing the lyrics. All I could think about was you. I have to do is figure out the music and I'm good to go." he smiled looking down at her.

"I didn't get much sleep last night either. All I could think about was how much I hurt you last night." she said looking up at him, her eyes looked really sad.

"I'm OK Keira, look, see. You didn't hurt me too bad last night. I'm here, aren't I?" he asked smiling down at her as he played with her hair.

"I don't know why. I was pretty hurtful last night." she said looking up at him.

"I like you Keira. I mean, I really like you. I wasn't getting chased off that easily." he said looking down at her.

"Lucky for me, huh?" she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Nah, lucky for me." he smiled caressing her face as they fell asleep.

* * *

"Roger, wake up. I gotta get ready for work." Keira said looking at the clock.

"Do you have to?" he asked stretching.

"I have a 4 year old to support Roger. Yeah, I have to." she smiled sitting up in the bed.

"You're right. I gotta get up too. I have to finish that song and then I have to work this afternoon." he said looking up at her.

"Roger, can I ask you something?" she asked looking down at him.

"Yes, you're even more beautiful first thing in the morning." he smiled reaching up to caress her face.

"I'm serious Roger. I need to ask you something." she said looking down at her.

"OK Baby, shoot." he smiled looking up at her.

"Do you really think I'm doing the right thing by trying to get Kylie back?" she asked looking down at him.

"Keira, do you wanna get Kylie back?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, of course I do. But I mean, I'm an HIV positive/ ex junkie/ dance teacher and I feel like I'll never be anything but that. Is that a life for a little girl to grow up with?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"And I'm a bartender and a singer/ songwriter. We have honest jobs Keira. We're clean and we love her. There's nothing wrong with being a dance teacher, just like there's nothing wrong with being a bartender or a musician. What's this all about Baby?" he asked sitting up.

"I'm just afraid that I'm gonna mess up her life again, except this time she's gonna remember. Luckily she doesn't remember her father or what we put her through the first 2 years of her life." she said beginning to cry.

"Don't worry Keira. We'll take care of her. We'll love her and support her like a little girl should be. I promise." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"You really think we could do it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I do. I really do. But the question is, do you wanna do it?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I really do." she said looking up at him.

"So, I'll get her room set up and we'll finish getting this place in order for when we pick her up." he smiled wiping her eyes with his thumbs.

"OK. Thank you Roger." she smiled looking up at him as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Now, you have to get ready for work and I have to get some work done too. We have a little girl to support." he smiled kissing her head.

"OK Roger." she smiled as they got out of bed and began to get ready for work.

"Do you want me to walk you to work?" Roger asked smiling at her.

"I would love it if you walked me to work." she smiled looking up at him.

"Good. I get to spend more time with you." he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Maybe later I can stop by the bar and spend some time with you there." she smiled looking up at him.

"I would love that Baby. And then when I get off we can come back here and start painting Kylie's room." he smiled looking down at her.

"You don't seem like the type to be wrapped around a little girls finger." she laughed looking over at him.

"When she has pretty blond hair and those blue eyes like her mother, I can't resist." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"You are gonna be in big trouble, aren't you Davis?" Keira laughed looking up at him.

"You can say that." he laughed holding her close to him.

"Oh boy, I can see it now. Kylie is so gonna play you against me, isn't she?" she laughed running her fingers through his hair.

"Nah, I think she's gonna learn really fast who to come to whenever she wants something." he laughed leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah, you or Uncle Collins." she laughed looking up at him.

"Or Aunt Mimi." he laughed as he held her close.

"Or Aunt Joanne, or Aunt Maureen or Uncle Mark." she laughed kissing his cheek.

"She is gonna be one lucky little girl Keira, I promise you that." he smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah she is." she smiled back before they left the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK?" Roger asked as he, Keira, Collins, Maureen, Mark, Mimi and Joanne walked down the block towards Keira's mother's house.

"Yes Roger, I'm fine. Everything is gonna be OK. I'm not going in alone. I'm in good hands." she said looking up at him as he held her hand tight.

"OK. I'm gonna be right outside if you need me. All you have to do is send Mimi out and I'll be in in a flash." he said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to look down at her.

"Don't worry Roger. I'm gonna be OK. I promise." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK. Take care of my girl, OK guys?" he said looking over at Maureen, Joanne and Mimi.

"Don't worry Roger. She's in good hands." Joanne smiled looking over at Keira.

"OK. Good luck Baby. Remember, I'm right out here." he smiled leaning down to kiss her again before they turned to go up the house.

"Thank you Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"Are you OK chica?" Mimi asked looking over at her.

"No, I'm terrified. But don't tell Roger, OK? I think he's more scared than I am." she said taking Mimi's hand.

"It's only because he cares about you Keira and he cares about Kylie." she said looking down at her.

"I know." she smiled as they knocked on the front door.

"Grandma, mommy's here." Kylie called out running to the door waiting for Mrs. Jenkins to open the door.

"Hi pumpkin." Keira said leaning down as Kylie threw herself into her arms.

"Hi mommy." she smiled hugging her tightly.

"I missed you my baby." she smiled kissing the little girl's head.

"Mommy, are you taking me with you today?" she asked as Keira looked up at her mother, who nodded.

"Yes my baby. You're coming home to live with mommy today." she smiled looking over at her as Mimi, Maureen and Joanne smiled at them.

"Why don't you and your friends come in Keira?" Mrs. Jenkins said smiling down at her.

"Thanks mom." she smiled carrying Kylie into the house. "Mom, this is Mimi Marquez, Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson. They're my friends in the city." Keira said smiling at her mother.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Mrs. Jenkins said smiling at them.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Jenkins. Keira has told us so much about you." Mimi smiled looking up at her.

"It's nice to see Keira hasn't been alone." Mrs. Jenkins smiled as they all went into the living room.

"Kylie sweetie, mommy would like you to meet her very best friends. This is Mimi, that's Maureen and that's Joanne. Guys, I want you to meet my Kylie." Keira smiled looking at everyone.

"Your mommy has told us so much about you." Mimi smiled looking over at her as Kylie laid her head on Keira's shoulder being shy.

"You don't have to me shy with us sweetie. We're really nice. Except for Maureen. She can be a little loud and scary sometimes, but she doesn't bite. Hard." Joanne teased reaching out for Kylie's belly making the little girl laugh.

"You're funny." Kylie laughed looking over at Joanne.

"Kylie sweetie, why don't you go play in your room for a little while, OK? Me and mommy need to talk for a little bit." Mrs. Jenkins asked looking up at Kylie.

"OK grandma." she smiled as Keira let her down so she could obey her grandmothers request.

"Mom, I'm ready to take her home today. I have a 2 bedroom apartment and Kylie's room is all set up for her and everything. Mimi, Maureen and Joanne helped me do it." Keira said looking up at her mother.

"And what about your boyfriend? Did he help too?" she asked taking Keira off guard.

"Yeah mom, he did." she smiled looking over at her mother.

"Do I get to meet him, or is he gonna wait outside the whole time?" she asked as Maureen, Mimi and Joanne just looked at each other.

"Um, yeah. I'll go get him." she said looking over at Mimi, Maureen and Joanne before opening the door.

"Is everything OK?" Roger asked rushing to the door as Mark and Collins followed.

"Yeah, everything's great. My mom wants to meet you." she smiled looking up at him.

"Oh... Um... OK." he smiled looking down at her as Mark and Collins followed them into the house.

"Mom, this is Roger Davis. Roger, this is my mom Charlotte Jenkins." she said smiling at them as Mrs. Jenkins looked up at Roger.

"It's nice to meet you Roger." Mrs. Jenkins said smiling up at Roger.

"It's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Jenkins." he smiled putting his arm firmly around Keira's waist.

"Do you do drugs?" she asked looking up at him.

"No ma'am. Not anymore. I've been clean for 2 and a half years." he told her looking down at Keira.

"Are you HIV positive?" she asked as Keira looked at her.

"Mom, what does that matter?" she asked looking up at her.

"It's OK Keira. It does matter. Yes, I am. I've been positive for almost 3 years. But I'm on good meds and my t-cells are high." he said looking down at her.

"I'm so sorry Roger. None of you deserve this." Mrs. Jenkins said looking up at him.

"It's OK Mrs. Jenkins. We're healthy and we take care of each other." he smiled looking down at Keira.

"Are you in love with my daughter?" she asked as Keira looked up at him.

"I'm falling in love with her, yes." he smiled as Keira looked at him shocked.

"And what do you think about having another mans little girl in your life?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mom." Keira called out looking over at her mother.

"It's OK, Keira. It's a valid question. She's Keira's little girl, so I love her like my own." he smiled looking down at her.

"Would you like to meet her?" Keira asked looking up at him.

"I would love to." he smiled looking down at her.

"Kylie Rose, can you come down here for a minute?" Keira called out as Kylie came running down the stairs.

"What mommy?" she asked rushing into the room.

"I want you to meet a few more people, OK? These are my friends Roger, Mark and Collins." Keira said leaning down to pick Kylie up into her arms.

"Hi Roger." Kylie smiled looking up at him.

"Hi princess. You are so pretty. Just like your mom." he smiled looking down at her seeing the little girl's blond hair and blue eyes that were clearly Keira's.

"Are you gonna live with us too?" Kylie asked looking up at Roger.

"No princess, I'm not. I have my own room above yours." he smiled as Mrs. Jenkins looked at him confused.

"It's not that we don't want to, it's just better for Kylie right now." Keira said looking up at her mother.

"You really have grown up Keira." Mrs. Jenkins smiled looking at her.

"You should really come to the city and see my apartment. It looks great." Keira said smiling at her.

"I would love to sweetie. Do you kids want to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Jenkins asked looking down at them.

"No thanks mom. We have a long trip back to the city and we want to get Kylie settled in." Keira said looking over at Kylie.

"Maybe next time, Mrs. Jenkins." Roger said smiling at her.

"OK then. Roger, Mark, Collins would you three come and help me get Kylie's things from the other room?" Mrs. Jenkins asked looking up at them.

"We'd love to Mrs. Jenkins." Collins smiled following her into the other room.

"Are you ready to go home sweetie?" Keira asked looking up at Kylie.

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait." she smiled hugging Keira tighly around her neck.

"OK sweetie, you be good for mommy and all of her friends, OK?" Mrs. Jenkins smiled looking over at Kylie.

"OK grandma. I will. I love you." she smiled leaning over to hug her grandmother good bye.

"I love you sweetie. I'll come visit you in a couple of weeks, OK?" she smiled looking down at her.

"OK grandma. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." she said smiling up at her as Keira put her down as Roger held her coat.

"Come on princess. You have to put your coat on, OK?" Roger smiled kneeling down to help her on with her coat.

"OK Roger." she smiled looking at him as he zippered her coat.

"There you go princess. All warm." he smiled as she looked up at Keira.

"Thank you Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"You are very welcome Kylie." he smiled standing up as she took his and Keira's hands.

"Bye mom. Thanks for everything." Keira smiled leaning in to hug her mother.

"Just take care of yourself and Kylie, OK? That's all I ask." she smiled hugging her daughter tight.

"No problem mom. I will." she smiled looking over at her as they left the house.

"It was really nice meeting you Mrs. Jenkins." Roger smiled looking over at her before leaving the house with them.

"You too Roger. Take care of my girls, OK?" she smiled as Roger looked down at them.

"It will be my pleasure." he smiled as they began walking to the train station.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Kylie, Aunt Mimi's gonna be down any minute to take you to the zoo. You have to get out of bed, OK?" Keira called out as she put her hair up in a pony tail.

"OK mommy." she called out getting out of bed.

"Thank you pumpkin." Keira smiled looking down at her.

"Mommy, is Roger coming over later?" Kylie asked looking up at her.

"Do you like Roger?" Keira asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I do. He makes you smile really big and he brings me cool stuff." she smiled looking up at her.

"You do realize that Roger isn't always gonna bring you stuff, right sweetie?" Keira asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I know mommy. But I like when he brings me stuff." she smiled looking up at her.

"You know, you're gonna have to give Roger a break one of these days." Keira smiled at her.

"I know. I like Roger. I hope he becomes my daddy." she smiled looking up at her. Keira didn't know what to say. She and Roger had only been dating for a month. She was falling in love with him, but didn't know how she felt about marrying him. They hadn't discussed it. Roger hadn't even spent the whole night at her apartment while Kylie was there. They didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"I don't know sweetie. I mean, you know Roger's mommy's boyfriend, right?" Keira asked looking down at her.

"I know mommy, but he loves us. He acts like a daddy." Kylie said looking up at her.

"I know sweetie. Now come on. Aunt Mimi's gonna be here any minute." Keira said as she stood up.

"OK mommy." she yelled running into her room.

"Good morning Baby. Is my princess up yet?" Roger asked opening the apartment door.

"Yeah, she's getting dressed now." she told him looking down.

"Look what I found for her." he smiled holding a bag in his hand.

"Roger, you left here 7 hours ago. What time could you possibly have had to buy her something?" she laughed looking up at him.

"I ran out of pens last night, so I went to the bodega and saw this and immediately thought of her." he smiled handing her the bag.

"A teddy bear, Roger. Do you realize how many teddy bears she has?" she laughed as Kylie came out of her room.

"Roger." she yelled excitedly as she jumped into his arms.

"Hi princess." he laughed picking her up and kissing her head.

"Did you bring me something?" she asked looking up at him.

"Kylie Rose Stanton, what did we just talk about?" Keira asked looking up at her.

"Sorry mommy." she said looking at Roger.

"Of course I brought you something. Would I ever come over empty handed for my princess." he smiled picking the bag up and handing it to Kylie.

"See mommy. Roger always brings me stuff." Kylie smiled looking over at Keira.

"I see sweetie." she smiled as Kylie took the teddy bear out of the bag.

"This is so cool. Thank you Roger, I love it." she smiled reaching up to kiss Roger's cheek.

"Anything for my princess." he smiled as he stood up and walked over to Keira.

"You know Roger, she likes you whether you bring her stuff or not?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know, I just see things she would like, so I get them for her." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Knock knock. Is there a little girl here ready to go to the zoo today?" Mimi called out as she entered the apartment.

"Yay, me. I'm ready." Kylie yelled jumping up and down.

"Good morning Kylie girl. You look so beautiful today." Mimi said smiling down at her.

"Thank you Aunt Mimi. Look what Roger got me." she smiled showing Mimi the teddy bear.

"That is the cutest little bear I have ever seen." Mimi smiled looking up at Roger and Keira.

"What? I was out getting pens last night and I just had to get it for her. Every little girl should have a special teddy bear." he laughed wrapping his arms around Keira.

"This is my most favorite teddy bear ever. I'm gonna name him Roger." she smiled looking up at them as she clutched her teddy bear.

"Aren't you afraid your other stuffed animals are gonna get confused. They're all named Roger." Keira laughed looking down at her.

"But he is my favorite Roger." Kylie smiled looking up at them.

"How about me princess? I thought I was your favorite Roger." he asked leaning down to her.

"You are, but he's my favorite Roger teddy bear." she smiled looking up at him. "Mommy, can I take Roger to the zoo with me?" she asked looking up at Keira.

"Sure sweetie, but you have to keep an eye on him, OK? You don't want him to get lost, right?" she asked looking down at her.

"I promise mommy. I'll watch him really close." she smiled looking up at her.

"OK sweetie. I guess you can take Roger with you." she smiled Mimi grabbed Kylie's coat.

"Come on Kylie Rose. We have to get you nice and bundled up. It's getting cold outside." Mimi smiled holding her coat for her.

"OK Aunt Mimi. Bye mommy. Bye Roger. I love you." she smiled leaning up to hug and kiss them goodbye.

"I love you too my girl." Keira smiled hugging her daughter.

"I love you too princess." Roger smiled kissing her head.

"Be good for Aunt Mimi, OK my girl?" Keira said smiling at her.

"She's always good for her Aunt Mimi, aren't you chica?" Mimi asked smiling at her.

"Yep." she smiled taking Mimi's hand.

"Bye you two. We'll see you later." Mimi smiled as they left the apartment.

"Are you ready for work Baby?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Roger, can I talk to you about something?" she asked looking up at him as she took his hand and led him to the couch.

"What's the matter Keira?" he asked sitting down as she sat next to him.

"Where is this going? You know, this thing with us?" she asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean? You know how I feel about you and Kylie. I love you. Both of you. Why? Did something happen?" he asked looking over at her.

"I love you too Roger. And so does Kylie. She said this morning that she wanted you to be her daddy. And I mean, I don't want my daughter to get hurt because I fell in love with you Roger. It's not fair to her. She's been through enough because of me and I won't put her through anymore." she said looking up at him as tears came to her eyes.

"Keira, I love you. I think of that little girl as mine, whether she came from me, or not." he said turning to her taking her face in his hands.

"Roger, I'm just scared. I've put her through enough. I just didn't expect her to take to you so quickly." she cried looking up at him.

"I know. I'm scared too. The last thing I want to do is hurt her, or you." he said looking over at her.

"And I don't want to hurt you either Roger. I love you." she said looking into his green eyes.

"I wanna move in with you Keira. I wanna be a family with you and Kylie." he said looking up at her.

"You wanna move in with us?" she asked looking up at him.

"Keira, I love you. I love Kylie. You girls are my family. I wanna be here with you. I wanna take care of my family." he smiled looking at her.

"OK." she smiled wiping her eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah." she answered leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you Keira." he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled as he kissed her head.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Joanne asked looking over at Keira.

"I'm positive Joanne. I love Roger and he loves me and Kylie. We're a family and we should live like one." she smiled looking over at her.

"Then I'm happy for you. All of you." she smiled hugging her.

"Thanks Jo." Keira smiled hugging her back as Roger and Kylie entered the cafe. Kylie on Roger's shoulders.

"Look mommy, I'm big." she called out smiling as Roger held her hands.

"Don't grow up too fast, OK my girl?" Keira called out as Roger took her off of his shoulders.

"Thank you daddy." Kylie smiled looking up at Roger who smiled down at her.

"Anything for my princess." he smiled looking down before looking up at Keira.

"OK pumpkin, pick what you want. We have to get you home and in bed." Keira smiled looking at Roger.

"What? We were having fun playing in the snow." Roger smiled wrapping his arms around Keira.

"She should sleep good tonight." Keira smiled looking up at Roger.

"Daddy, can you take me to see santa?" Kylie asked looking up at Roger.

"Sure princess. We can go on saturday. Mommy can come too, OK?" he smiled looking up at Keira.

"I would love to." she smiled looking over at them.

"OK princess, let's get you fed so we can get you in bed." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"Daddy, you rhymed." she giggled looking up at him.

"Just for you my little princess." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Roger, when do you play next?" Mimi asked looking up at him.

"Tomorrow night. Do you think you can watch Kylie so Keira can come?" he asked looking over at Mimi.

"But daddy, I wanna watch you play." Kylie asked looking up at him.

"Not this time princess, but I promise I'll play you a song tonight before you go to bed, OK?" he offered smiling at her.

"OK." she smiled looking up at them.

"So, do you wanna come see me play, Baby?" Roger asked looking down at Keira.

"I would love to." she smiled looking up at him.

"Awesome." he laughed leaning over to kiss her head.

"You know I love watching you play." she smiled looking up at him.

"And you know how much I love playing for you." he smiled looking over at her.

"Mommy and daddy are yucky, huh?" Collins smiled leaning down to Kylie.

"Yeah, they are." she smiled looking up at them as Roger leaned down to kiss her head.

"You think we're yucky?" Roger asked leaning down to her.

"Yeah." she giggled as Roger picked her up off of the chair and began to tickle her.

"We are not yucky." he growled as she giggled louder.

"Yeah you are." she insisted laughing harder.

"Take that back." he laughed ticking her as she tried to climb over his shoulder.

"OK, you and mommy aren't yucky." she laughed as Roger let her down.

"Thank you princess." he smiled sticking his tongue out at Collins. "Trying to turn my little girl against me. Shame on you, Uncle Collins." he laughed as Keira and Mimi rolled their eyes.

"Roger, who is the 4 year old, you or Kylie?" she asked looking up at him.

"Oh come on Baby. I'm just having a little fun." he smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah mommy, daddy's just having some fun." Kylie repeated looking up at Keira.

"Thank you pumpkin." she laughed looking up at Roger.

"Way to look out for daddy princess, but I think I can get myself into enough trouble by mommy without your help." he laughed leaning down to her.

"OK daddy." she smiled looking up at him.

* * *

"So when are you gonna do it?" Collins asked smiling over at Roger as he watched Keira and Kylie stand by the juke box looking at songs.

"I wanna do it on Christmas eve while we're exchanging gifts. I want to have Kylie give her the box." he smiled looking over at him.

"That is so romantic." Collins smiled looking over at him.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Roger asked looking up at him.

"Of course she's gonna say yes Roger. Keira loves you. You two belong married." he said looking over at him.

"I hope so. I don't want to spend any more of my life without her." he said smiling over at Keira and Kylie who were dancing to some lame boyband song Keira had put on.

"You are one lucky man Davis, you have those two beautiful girls in your life. You were meant to be Keira's husband and Kylie's father." Collins smiled looking at him.

"I feel lucky." he smiled as Kylie smlied over at him.

"Come on daddy. Dance with me and mommy." she yelled out looking up at him.

"I'm coming princess." he smiled before getting up and going to them. "May I have this dance?" Roger smiled holding his hand out to Keira as Journey's Open Arms started.

"Kylie sweetie, why don't you go ask Uncle Collins to dance, OK?" Keira asked smiling down at her.

"OK mommy." she smiled running over to Collins.

"I love you Keira." Roger whispered holding her close.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking up at him as they swayed to the music.

"How about we finish this song, put Kylie to bed and we can sit up and talk for a while?" he suggested looking down at her.

"OK, I like that idea. But remember, you promised your little princess a private show." she smiled looking up at him.

"Of course I remember. I would never forget a promise I made to my daughter." he smiled kissing her head as they continued their dance.

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Keira asked sitting up in their bed.

"She fell fast asleep before I finished the first verse. I don't know whether to be insulted or chalk it up to me tiring her out in the park." he laughed putting his guitar in the corner of the bedroom.

"She was pretty beat after you guys came back from the park." she smiled as he climbed into bed, still in his jeans.

"Baby, I wanted to talk to you about something." he said looking up at her as he propped himself up onto his elbow.

"What is it Roger?" she asked looking down at him.

"I've been thinking. I want to adopt Kylie. You know, have her last name become Davis. I mean, nothing else would change. She calls me daddy anyway and she's already my little girl." he said looking up at her.

"Are you serious, Roger? I mean, really serious?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah I am. Keira, she's my daughter and I just want to make it legal. If that's OK with you?" he asked looking up at her.

"I think that's a great idea." she smiled looking down at him as he excitedly sat up on his knees.

"Really?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah Roger, really." she laughed looking up at him as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Thank you Baby. I love you." he smiled kissing her over and over again.

"Thank you for making my daughter, your daughter." she laughed kissing him over and over again.

"I'm gonna call Joanne first thing in the morning to see what we have to do." he smiled looking into her bright blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready princess?" Roger asked looking down at Kylie.

"Yeah daddy, I'm ready." she smiled sitting on her bed.

"What do you have to do?" he asked looking down at her.

"I go outside and give this mommy and tell her that it's a present from santa." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK princess, it's show time." he smiled looking down at her.

"I love you daddy." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Kylie." he smiled holding her in his arms before getting off of the bed and going into the living room.

"Kylie, you look so pretty." Keira said smiling at her as she and Mimi cooked in the kitchen.

"Thank you mommy." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"What do you have there sweetie?" Keira asked looking down at her.

"Oh, this is a present from santa." she smiled handing her the small box.

"From santa, huh?" she asked opening up the box. "Oh my... Roger, this is beautiful. What did you...?" she asked staring down at the diamond ring.

"Keira, will you marry me?" Roger asked smiling over at her.

"Um... Yes. Yes I'll marry you." she smiled looking up at him as he ran up to pick her up into his arms.

"Is mommy and daddy getting married?" Kylie asked looking up at Mimi.

"Yes chica. Mommy and daddy are getting married." she smiled leaning down to pick her up.

"Yay mommy and daddy." she cheered as Roger held Keira tight.

"I love you Roger." she whispered holding him tight.

"I love you too Keira." he smiled kissing her head.

"Chica, why don't you put your ring on and see how it looks?" Mimi suggested smiling at them.

"Right, my ring." she laughed looking down at Roger as he put her down.

"Here, allow me." he smiled taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her left ring finger. "It's a perfect fit." he smiled looking over at her.

"Just like us." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Marky, tell me you're filming this." Mimi asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Every second." he smiled looking over at her.

"Come here pumpkin." Keira said reaching out for Kylie.

"Mommy, are you and daddy happy?" she asked as Mimi handed Kylie over to her.

"Yes sweetie, me and daddy are very happy." she smiled kissing her head as Roger wrapped his arms around them.

* * *

"She had a long day." Keira said smiling at Roger.

"Yeah and now we get to put all of her presents under the tree." he smiled looking down at her.

"She is gonna be up early in the morning, you do realize that, right?" Keira smiled as Roger wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's OK. I get time alone with my fiance now." he smiled looking down at her as he picked her up.

"Your fiance. I like that." she smiled looking up at him.

"Me too." he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her before putting her on the bed and making love to her.

"We have to put her stuff under the tree." she smiled looking up at him as she propped her chin on his chest.

"OK Baby. And I have to put together that doll house." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"You're gonna be up all night, aren't you?" she asked laughing as he got out of bed.

"Probably, but it'll be worth it when she get up and sees it." he smiled as he put his sweatpants on.

"I like seeing you in dad mode. You're so cute." she smiled looking up at him.

"I like being her dad. She's a good girl Keira." he smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah she is, isn't she?" she smiled sitting up.

"We got a great life, don't we?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yeah we do. I love you Roger." she smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too Keira." he smiled caressing her face. "Why don't you go to sleep? Dad duty calls." she smiled looking down at her before getting up and going into the living room.

* * *

"Mommy, daddy wake up. Santa was here." Kylie yelled rushing into the bedroom.

"Good morning princess." Roger smiled opening his eyes.

"Get up daddy. I wanna see what santa brought me." she yelled standing on Roger's side of the bed.

"OK. Give me and mommy a few minutes to wake up, OK?" he smiled looking over at her as she began to stretch out.

"OK daddy. But hurry up, OK?" she smiled looking up at him before running out of the bedroom.

"Merry Christmas Baby." Roger smiled looking over at Keira.

"Merry Christmas Roger." she laughed looking up at him. "Are you ready for christmas morning with a 4 year old?" she laughed looking over at him.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." he smiled before getting up.

"Come on you guys. I wanna open my presents." Kylie yelled from the living room sitting patiently on the couch.

"We're coming princess." Roger yelled laughing as he and Keira entered the living room.

"Yay, you're up. I can open my presents now, right daddy?" Kylie asked looking up at them.

"Yes princess, you can open your presents now." Roger laughed as he and Keira sat on the couch watching her.

"Daddy, this has mommy's name on it, right?" Kylie said picking up a big box and bringing it over to the couch.

"It does? What else could santa have brought for mommy?" he smiled getting up to help her with the box.

"Roger, what did you do?" Keira asked laughing as he put the box on Keira's lap.

"Open it." he smiled looking over at her.

"Oh my God, Roger this is incredible." she said taking a white dress out of the box.

"You like it?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, Roger I love it. What is it for?" she asked looking up at him.

"You'll see. Princess, open that box right there." he directed looking down at her.

"This one daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, that's the one." he smiled watching her tear open the box.

"Roger, what are you up to?" Keira asked looking up at him.

"Oooh daddy, is this my dress?" Kylie asked looking up at him.

"Yes it is princess. Aunt Mimi helped me pick it out." he smiled looking down at her.

"Roger, what's going on?" Keira asked smiled up at him.

"I was thinking we could get married today." he smiled looking down at her.

"Where are we gonna find someone to marry us on Christmas day on short notice?" she asked looking up at him.

"The church around the corner. I already talked to them and the priest said he could do it. All we have to do is go to city hall tomorrow and pick up our marriage license and he said he would sign it." he smiled sitting next to her.

"Get married on Christmas?" she asked looking up at him.

"Unless you don't want to." he said taking her hand.

"No, I want to. I think it's a great idea, but what about everybody else?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"They're ready when we are." he said caressing her face with his thumb.

"This is what you really want?" she asked as his wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"It's the only thing I want for christmas." he smiled looking into her bright blue eyes.

"OK. What time do we have to be there?" she asked looking up at him.

"At noon, so we have time to get ready and we have time for Kylie to finish opening her presents." he smiled looking over at her.

"OK." she smiled wiping her eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah." she laughed leaning in to kiss him.

"Hey princess, you wanna wear your pretty dress to a wedding today?" Roger asked putting his arms around Keira.

"Whose wedding are we going to?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mine and mommy's." she smiled looking over at her.

"You and mommy's getting married today?" she asked jumping up off the floor and running over to them.

"Yeah pumpkin, me and daddy are getting married for christmas." Keira told her smiling as Roger brought Kylie onto his lap.

"Yay, this is the best christmas present ever." she said hugging Roger tightly.

"Sweetie, why don't you finish opening your presents from santa, OK?" Keira asked looking up at her.

"OK mommy." she said hopping off of Roger's lap and running back to the gifts under the tree.

"Do we need to call everyone, or are they gonna meet us at the church?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Mimi, Maureen and Joanne'll be here at 10 to help you and Kylie get ready and I'm gonna go upstairs to the loft to get ready with Mark and Collins." he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"This is the most incredible christmas ever." she smiled cuddling up to him as Kylie opened up her presents.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ready chica?" Mimi asked fixing Keira's hair.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she smiled looking in the mirror at herself.

"I can't believe Roger did all this." Maureen smiled putting her hair up.

"I know, this is the most incredibly romantic thing anyone's ever done." she smiled looking up at her.

"Well he loves you." Joanne smiled looking down at her.

"He does, doesn't he?" she asked turning to look at them. Her eyes were lined in black eye liner and she had on clear lip gloss.

"Yeah he does Keira." Mrs. Jenkins answered smiling from the doorway.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" she asked looking up at her.

"Roger called me and told me you two were getting married today. I couldn't miss my only daughters wedding, could I?" she smiled looking over at her. "You look gorgeous Keira. I've never seen you so beautiful." she smiled as Kylie came out of her room.

"Grandma." she called out running to her.

"Hi my sweet girl. You look so beautiful." she smiled looking down at her.

"Daddy bought it for me for his and mommy's wedding." she smiled looking down at her dress.

"Well daddy has great taste in clothes." she smiled looking up at Keira.

"She started doing that last month before Roger moved in." she said looking up at her.

"Keira, it's OK. He is her father. And from what I can tell, he's a really good one." she smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks mom. Really. That means a lot." she smiled looking up at her.

"All I've ever asked of him was take care of my girls and it looks like he's going just that, so Roger's at the top of my list of favorite people." she smiled playing with Keira's long hair.

"We take care of each other." she smiled looking up at her mother.

"You look so happy Keira. You and Kylie." she smiled looking over at her.

"We are mom. I promise, we are." she smiled looking down at Kylie.

"Grandma, do you wanna see my room? Daddy painted it pink and made a design with my name on the wall." Kylie asked happily looking up at them.

"I would love to see your room sweetie." she smiled taking the little girl's hand and following her into her room.

"I would say, now this day is perfect." Mimi smiled looking over at Keira.

"Yeah, I'd say so." she smiled looking up at her as there was a knock on the door. "Now what?" she smiled looking over at her as Maureen went to answer the door.

"Well it's christmas chica. Anything could happen." she smiled as the door opened.

"Are my girls in here?" Roger asked looking around wearing a black suit and a light blue tie.

"Daddy, look grandma's here." Kylie yelled running to him.

"I see that princess. You look beautiful in your dress." he smiled picking her up.

"Roger, you look amazing." Keira said stepping out the bedroom doorway.

"You look... wow. Keira, you look so beautiful." he smiled looking at her.

"Good thing you're marrying me, huh?" she laughed looking over at him.

"I'd be an idiot not to." he smiled looking over at her.

"It's a quarter to 12 guys, we have to go." Collins said looking over at them.

"Um... right. OK, are you ready princess?" Roger asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready daddy. Doesn't mommy look beautiful?" she smiled looking down at him.

"Yes princess. Mommy is the most beautiful woman in the world." he smiled before they turned to leave the apartment.

* * *

"OK, are you ready Babygirl?" Collins asked standing next to Keira at the back of the church.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she smiled looking up before directing her attention to Roger who was at the head of the church as Mark stood next to him.

"Let's get you and that boy married." he smiled as they began their descent down the aisle. Roger couldn't believe he was getting married. 2 months earlier he was trying to write songs and join a new band, now he had a daughter and he was about to get married. He began thinking about how funny life could be sometimes. He looked down at Kylie who was standing next to Mimi. She was smiling up at him. As Keira reached the front of the church they smiled up at each other and the priest began the ceremony. It was beautiful. Mrs. Jenkins sat in the front pew with Maureen and Joanne smiling at them. Her daughter had been through a lot the last 4 years of her life, but it seemed like now she was getting her happy ending. She was raising Kylie and she had Roger, who loved her and her daughter for who they were. He loved them so much he gave them a family. A real family. One who loved them and supported them. It was what she had wanted for Keira and Kylie all along. After the ceremony they went back to the loft and celebrated. Christmas and the wedding of Roger and Keira.

* * *

"Mommy are you gonna give daddy his presents?" Kylie asked sitting on the floor playing with her doll house as Keira sat on Roger's lap in the chair.

"I have my presents already princess. You and mommy are all I need." he smiled looking up at Keira.

"I totally forgot. Thank you pumpkin." Keira said getting off of Roger's lap.

"Baby, you didn't have to get me anything." he said looking up at her.

"I know I didn't have to. But it's christmas." she smiled before opening the door to the loft and going downstairs.

"Do you know what mommy got daddy Kylie?" Mimi asked looking down at Kylie.

"Mommy said not to tell daddy." she said looking up at her smiling.

"Oh really? Come here princess." Roger called out intrigued.

"Roger, you are not gonna sweet talk the baby into telling you what Keira got you." Mrs. Jenkins laughed helping Mimi in the kitchen.

"No, I'm not. I just want to give my daughter a hug. Is that OK with everyone?" he asked looking up at them.

"Daddy, I can't tell you what mommy got you. She said I'm not allowed. She wants it to be a surprise." she said smiling up at him.

"That's OK princess. I do just want a hug." he smiled wrapping his arms around her as he brought her onto his lap.

"I love you daddy. This is the best christmas ever." she smiled hugging him tight.

"Yeah it is princess." he smiled as Keira entered the loft.

"OK Roger, close your eyes." she called out from the doorway.

"OK they're closed." he yelled as Kylie still sat on his lap.

"Don't peak. I know what a baby you can be." she laughed picking up the huge box from just outside the door and carried it over to him.

"Chica, what did you do?" Mimi asked looking over at her.

"OK, open them now." she commanded smiling at him.

"Keira, you shouldn't have done this." he said as Kylie moved off of his lap so Keira could put the guitar case acrossed his lap.

"Open it." she smiled looking down at him

"This is too much Keira. You really shouldn't have done this." he said leaning on the case.

"Roger, you got me an engagement ring, a wedding dress and a wedding for christmas. Compared to that, this is nothing. Now open it up." she said kneeling next to him.

"This is incredible. How did you do this?" he asked seeing the guitar sitting in the case. It was a red white and blue electric guitar.

"I've been giving private lessons to this rich lady and she gave me a huge bonus. I wanted to do something great for you." she smiled looking up at him as he reached his hand up to touch her face.

"This is more than great Baby. I love it." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Roger, I love you." she smiled moving closer to him.

"I love you too Keira." he whispered kissing her again.

"Daddy, try it out." Kylie called out standing next to Mrs. Jenkins who was smiling at them.

"Yeah daddy, try it out." Keira laughed looking up at him.

"OK princess. Your song is gonna be the first one I play on my new axe." he laughed looking over at her.

"No daddy, that's a guitar." Kylie laughed going over to them.

"That's what us cool rock stars call guitars princess." he smiled as Keira laughed.

"Can I be a cool rock star too daddy?" she asked standing on the other side of the chair.

"You can be anything you want to be. But I have a feeling you're gonna be a pretty dancer like your mommy." he smiled putting his arm around her.

"I thought you didn't like dancers? They think the world revolves around them." Keira laughed looking over at him.

"That's OK. My world revolves around you two." he smiled looking down at her as he took his guitar out of the case and began playing it.

"Yay, a private concert." Mrs. Jenkins laughed sitting on the couch with the others.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh man." Keira said quietly as she sat in the bathroom staring at the test.

"Mommy, I gotta go." Kylie yelled knocking on the door.

"I'm coming pumpkin." she said shoving the test under the bathroom sink before washing her hands and opening the door.

"Mommy, when is daddy gonna be home? He said he would take me to the park today." Kylie asked rushing into the bathroom.

"He should be home in a little while pumpkin." she said going into the kitchen reaching up into the cabinet for her pill bottle. She just stood there at the counter staring at it. Should she take it. Would this do any damage to the baby she had just found out was inside of her uterus? It couldn't do any worse. She thought as she opened the bottle and took the pill out.

"Mommy, can I wear my purple jacket?" Kylie asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Sure sweetie. It's getting warmer out. Why don't you go straighten up your room, OK?" she said looking over at her in a daze.

"OK mommy. Mommy, is Aunt Mimi gonna watch me when you go to see daddy play tomorrow?" she asked from her room.

"No sweetie. You're gonna sleep over with Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne." she said snapping out of her daze.

"Yay, me and Aunt Maureen are gonna play dress up." she yelled picking up her toys.

"Hi Baby, I'm home." Roger called out entering the apartment.

"Hi Roger." she said looking up at him.

"Daddy, can we go to the park today?" Kylie asked running out of her room.

"Sure princess. Is your room straightened up?" he asked picking her up.

"I'm almost done." she said smiling at him.

"Good girl. Go finish up, OK? Then we'll go to the park." he smiled kissing her head before letting her down.

"OK." she smiled running back into her room.

"So how was your day with princess?" he asked going into the kitchen to kiss Keira.

"It was good. She's excited about sleeping over with Maureen and Joanne tomorrow night." she smiled faintly looking up at him.

"Is everything OK Keira?" he asked looking down at her.

"Um... yeah. Everything's fine. Do you want a beer or something?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, I'm fine. Keira, tell me what's wrong?" he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I was late, so I took a test and... I'm pregnant." she said looking up at him.

"You're...? We're...?" he asked looking down at her shocked.

"Surprise." she said half smiling before beginning to cry.

"Baby, what's the matter? This is good news." he asked taking her face in his hands.

"Is it Roger? We're HIV positive, we've only been married 4 months and we have a 4 and half year old to take care of." she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Keira, there's medicine they can give you so the baby will be negative." he said looking down at her.

"But what if the medicine harms the baby?" she asked quietly looking up at him.

"Then we'll deal with it. Baby, we're gonna have a baby." he said smiling down at her.

"Roger, I'm scared." she cried looking up at him.

"I know Baby. Me too. But I love you and we'll get through this. I promise." he said wrapping his arms around her holding her close.

"Daddy, I'm ready." Kylie called out coming out of her room.

"Do you want me to stay here?" he asked looking down at Keira.

"No, it's OK. I'm fine. You should take princess to the park. It's the first nice day we've had in months." she told him wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should go." she said looking up at him.

"I love you Keira." he whispered leaning down to kiss her.

"I know. I love you too Roger." she said looking up at him as he wiped the tears from her face.

"Why don't you go talk to Mimi? I won't be gone long, OK?" he said looking down at her.

"No. take your time. Really? I'm fine. Kylie's been looking forward to this all day." she said looking up at him.

"OK, but I really think you should talk to Mimi. She can help you." he said kissing her head.

"OK, I'll talk to Mimi. I love you Roger." she smiled wrapping her arms around him holding him close.

"I love you too Keira. More than anything." he whispered kissing her head again.

"Come on daddy." Kylie called out putting her spring jacket on.

"OK princess. I'm coming. I'll see you later Baby." he smiled looking down at Keira.

"OK. Have fun you two." she smiled as they left the apartment. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around. There were pictures of her, Kylie and Roger all around. She and Roger had only been together 6 months and now here they are, married, with a 4 year old and now they were gonna have another baby. She didn't know what to do. How was she gonna have this baby? They were both HIV positive and were gonna die eventually. She sat on the couch and curled herself upand cried.

"Keira, are you home?" Mimi called out knocking on the door. Keira didn't answer, she just continued to cry. "Keira chica, I'm coming in." she said opening the door. "Chica, Roger told me." she said rushing over to her.

"What am I gonna do Mimi? Roger and I are positive and now Kylie and this little innocent baby is gonna have to live with it." she cried still laying on the couch.

"Come on, sit up chica. There's something I need to tell you." Mimi said scooting Keira over as she sat on the couch next to her.

"What is it Mimi?" she asked wiping her eyes as she regained her composure.

"Last year, before you moved in, I found out I was pregnant. Mark was so happy, but I was scared to death. I didn't want Mark to have to watch me and our child die." she started looking over at her.

"What happened?" she asked looking over at her.

"I went and got an abortion. Mark was so furious with me. He broke up with me for a while and he wouldn't talk to me for months." she said as tears stung her eyes.

"Why did you...?" she asked looking over at her.

"I was so scared that our child would be HIV positive that I couldn't be happy like Mark was. We would argue about it everyday. Ask Roger, he refereed a lot of our fights. Mark yelling about how much he loved me and how much he wanted to have our baby and me yelling at him about not wanting to pass my disease on to our baby and make him watch us both die. I didn't know what else to do. So I went without telling him. When he found out, that 's when he broke up with me. Roger yelled at him so bad. And me for that matter. All he kept saying was how lucky I was to have the person who was meant to love me and how I screwed it up. He told me I was made to be a mother and Mark would have made the most amazing father. I felt so horrible, but no worse than I felt already. I wanted to take it back so badly." she said looking over at her wiping her tears.

"I'm so sorry Mimi." Keira said looking over at her beginning to cry.

"I'm OK sweetie. Roger locked me and Mark in my apartment and made us talk. We screamed at each other, we cried, he held each other and realized that we love each other and that we want to be together forever. No matter what that means. My point is, I made a huge mistake. You don't want to do anything that you're gonna regret later on. You and Roger love each other and you're great parents to Kylie and you'll be great parents to this baby too. The doctor can put you on special meds so that this baby won't be positive and if it is, you and Roger can handle this." she said turning to look at her.

"I don't know if I can. I mean, Mimi, I already lost one husband to HIV and I know I'm gonna lose Roger to it too. I don't know if I can handle it if our baby is HIV positive too. It's bad enough Kylie's gonna lose half the people she loves to it. She shouldn't have to lose her little brother or sister to it too." she said looking over at her still crying.

"Chica, you and Roger deserve some happiness away from your HIV." she said reaching over to wipe the tears from her wet face.

"But Mimi, our HIV is real. It's here and we can't keep running away from it. Everyday we act like it's not a factor, but everytime we have to take our pills I realize it is. I want to have Roger's child. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone. I only married my late husband to get away from my controlling mother and then I got pregnant with Kylie right away and after I had her, he got me to try heroin. We were out of it for most of our marriage that it wasn't even a marriage. When he died, I was actually happy. How screwed up is that? I wanted him dead because he gave me HIV." she cried getting up and pacing the apartment.

"I know chica." Mimi said getting up to comfort her.

"I just don't know if Roger and I can handle it if we had an HIV positive baby." she cried into Mimi's shoulder.

"Keira, you and Roger can handle anything. Everything's gonna be OK sweetie. You'll see." she said caressing her hair.

"So how was Roger when he told you about the baby?" Keira asked looking over at her.

"He was giddy. I've known Roger a while and let me tell you, I've never seen him so happy." she smiled looking over at her.

"Really?" she asked wiping her tear stained face.

"Yeah really. He loves you and Kylie so much." she answered tucking her long blond hair behind her ear.

"I guess Roger and I are having a baby." Keira smiled looking over at her.

"Everything's gonna be OK chica. You'll see." Mimi smiled looking over at her.

"I should go find Roger. I'm afraid he thinks I don't want this baby, and I do. You have no idea how much I want this baby." she said looking over at her.

"He knows you want this baby Keira. And he understands that you're scared. He's scared too." she said looking over at her.

"Scared? But he was so..." she stared looking down.

"He is happy, but chica he's scared too. He's scared for you, he's scared for the baby. He just doesn't want anything to happen to you two. And then there's Kylie. He doesn't want her to get jealous because she's his adopted daughter and this child would really be his..." Mimi started until Keira interrupted her.

"Kylie is his. She may not have his blood running through her veins, but she couldn't be more his. He is a perfect father to her. She worships him." Keira said looking up at Mimi.

"I know that chica, but you know how Roger is. He loves that little girl as if she were his own. He always has. But you girls are his life. The last thing he wants is to hurt you. Either of you." Mimi smiled looking up at her.

"Yeah, I know Roger and I know he would never hurt us. He never could." she smiled looking around the apartment.

"Why don't you get cleaned up? We can go to the park and meet up with Roger and Kylie. You and Roger can talk and I can keep an eye on Kylie." Mimi suggested playing with Keira's hair.

"OK. I'll be right out. Thanks Mimi." she smiled leaning in to hug her.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for." Mimi smiled hugging her back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kylie, don't climb up so high, OK princess?" Roger called out sitting on the bench watching her play.

"But daddy, I'm big. I won't fall." Kylie called out looking over at him.

"No you won't fall. As long as you stay on the lower slide." he yelled smiling over at her.

"OK daddy." she agreed reluctantly as she began climbing down.

"Boy, you are such a good daddy. Will you be the father of my children?" Keira joked standing behind him.

"Keira. What are you doing here?" he asked turning to her before getting up from the bench.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." she said looking up at him as he walked around the bench to put his arms around her.

"I'll get Kylie. We can go home and talk." he suggested looking down at her.

"Don't worry about Kylie. I got her. You two go. Talk." Mimi smiled standing behind him.

"Are you sure Mimi?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"I'm positive. I'm gonna need the practice since we have another baby coming into the family." she smiled looking up at them.

"OK. Let me just tell Kylie." he smiled leaning down to kiss Keira before going to the slide to Kylie.

"It'll be OK chica. Don't worry about anything." Mimi smiled watching Roger give Kylie a piggy back ride back to the bench.

"Hi mommy." she called out and Roger rushed over to her.

"Hi pumpkin. Come here. Daddy and I would like to tell you something." Keira smiled sitting down on the bench.

"What's the matter mommy?" she asked looking down at her as Roger set her down.

"Well mommy and daddy wanted to tell you that you're gonna be a big sister." she smiled taking Kylie's hand in hers.

"Mommy's gonna have a baby princess." Roger told her excitedly as he swept her onto his lap.

"Mommy has a baby in her belly?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah pumpkin. How do you feel about that?" Keira asked looking over at her.

"We're gonna have a baby mommy." she smiled looking over at her before leaning forward to hug her.

"Yes we are pumpkin." she smiled taking Kylie into her arms.

"Daddy, can we get a baby sister?" Kylie asked turning to look at Roger.

"Princess, we can't pick whether we have a boy or girl. But whatever we have, you're gonna be the best big sister ever." he said smiling at her.

"Come on chica, why don't you go back to playing? Mommy and daddy are gonna go and talk. I'm gonna stay here with you, OK?" Mimi said looking down at her.

"OK Aunt Mimi. Daddy, can we go to the Life Cafe tonight?" she asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah sweetie. We can go to the Life Cafe tonight." Roger smiled leaning over to kiss her head.

"Yay." she yelled looking up at Keira.

"OK pumpkin, why don't you go back to playing, OK? Me and daddy'll see you later." she smiled looking down at her.

"OK mommy. I love you." Kylie smiled leaning up to hug Keira again.

"I love you too pumkin." Keira smiled hugging her daughter tight.

"I love you daddy." she said turning to Roger.

"I love you too my little princess." he smiled leaning over to kiss her head before she ran back to the playground.

"I'll bring Kylie to the Life Cafe when she's done playing. It'll give you two time to talk." Mimi smiled looking over at them.

"Thank you Mimi." Roger said getting up to hug her.

"Don't mention it." she said as she watched them leave the park. Roger had his arms around Keira as they walked towards the cafe.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked looking down at her as they entered the cafe and found a table towards the back.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know it seemed like I wasn't happy about the baby. It's just... I'm really scared Roger." she said looking across from the table as he reached out for her hand.

"Keira, I'm scared too. The last thing I want is to watch my child get sick because we're positive. But Baby, there are medications you can take that can help our child not be positive. There are things we can do." he whispered leaning towards her.

"I know. I'm so sorry I acted the way I did when I found out." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "The truth is, I want this baby so much. Our baby. I mean you are such a wonderful father to Kylie and I know you're gonna be wonderful father to this baby too." she smiled looking over at him as he reached over the table to wipe her tears.

"I want this baby too Keira. I love it already and I just found out about it an hour ago." he smiled leaning in to her.

"Me too." she smiled crying.

"We're having a baby." he said smiling over at her excitedly.

"I love you Roger." she smiled as he leaned over the table to kiss her.

"I love you too Keira." he whispered caressing her face.

* * *

"Mommy, Aunt Mimi bought me an ice cream cone at the park." Kylie called out running over to their table as she and Mimi entered the cafe.

"I see that pumpkin. What? You couldn't get the ice cream that goes in her mouth Mimi." Keira laughed seeing chocolate ice cream all over Kylie's face and clothes.

"Come on princess. Let's get you cleaned up." Roger laughed picking Kylie up and bringing her to the bathrooms.

"Is everything OK now chica?" Mimi asked sitting next to Keira.

"Yeah, everything is great. Thanks Mimi." she smiled looking over at her.

"Good. I'm glad. Congratulations chica." Mimi smiled hugging her.

"Thank you Mimi." Keira smiled hugging her back.

"Is everything OK?" Roger asked holding Kylie in his arms.

"Yeah, everything's fine Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm gonna go call Mark and the others. We have a baby to celebrate." Mimi smiled looking up at Roger before getting up to use the phone.

"How do you feel Baby? Any morning sickness yet?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Not yet, thankfully. But I didn't get any when I was pregnant with Kylie either." she said looking up at Kylie.

"And hopefully you won't get any with this one either." he smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"I'm gonna get another iced tea, do you want one?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nah, I'm gonna get a beer when everyone gets here." he smiled looking up at her.

"Mommy, can I have a chocolate milk shake? Please?" Kylie asked looking up at Keira.

"I think you've had enough chocolate today missy. How about just milk?" she asked looking down at her.

"OK, can I have cookies too?" she asked looking over at her.

"Not until after we eat, OK?" she smiled laughing.

"OK mommy." she smiled looking up at her before Keira went to the bar for another iced tea.

"Hey Keira, is everything OK? I saw you and Roger huddled in the corner most of the day." Michelle asked leaning over the bar handing Keira her iced tea.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Acrually we couldn't be better. I'm pregnant." she smiled looking up at a bartender.

"That's great. Congratulations" she smiled touching her hand.

"Thanks. Oh, be prepared. The gang's coming and I can almost guarantee Uncle Collins and Aunt Maureen are gonna be putting a dent in your liquor supply tonight." she laughed looking over at her.

"Thanks for the warning." Michelle laughed looking over at her.

"Well I know my family." Keira smiled looking up at her.

"Well congratulations again. I need to make a trip to the supply room." she laughed as she began walking away.

"OK, Collins is just getting out of school and Joanne's in a meeting with a client, so she'll be here in about an hour. Maureen and Mark are just finishing up at the performance space, so they'll be here in 10 minutes." Mimi said sitting at the table.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a late night." Keira smiled returning to the table with her iced tea and Kylie's milk.

"Are you tired Baby? Do you wanna go home to take a nap before everyone gets here?" Roger asked looking over at her.

"No, I'm fine. But little miss Kylie is gonna be up past her bedtime." she smiled sitting next to Roger.

"I'm not tired mommy. I wanna hang out with you and daddy and everyone." she smiled looking up at her from Roger's lap.

"OK pumpkin. You can hang out with us." Keira laughed looking over at her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she yelled reaching up to hug Keira.

"Why don't I take you home so you can change out of your ice cream clothes princess?" Roger suggested looking down at her.

"OK daddy." she smiled hopping off of his lap.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Keira asked looking up at him.

"Nah, I got it. You stay here with Mimi. I'll be right back Baby." he smiled leaning down to kiss her as he caressed her flat belly. "I love you Keira." he whispered looking into her bright blue eyes.

"I love you too Roger." she laughed touching his hand on her belly.

"Take care of my girl and our baby, OK Mimi?" Roger asked looking down at Mimi.

"Always Roger." she smiled looking up at him before he and Kylie left the cafe.

"That husband of mine, huh? Always worrying." Keira laughed looking over at Mimi.

"It's Roger. It's what he does. It's all a part of what makes him so sexy." Mimi laughed looking over at her.

"Hey, that's my husband you're talking about." Keira laughed looking over at her.

"Yeah well, he is." Mimi smiled at her putting her arm around her.

"He is, isn't he?" Keira laughed putting her feet on the chair across from her.

"So what are you hoping for chica?" Mimi asked looking over at her.

"An HIV negative baby." she smiled looking over at her.

"Don't worry. You have Angel looking out for you and Roger. I'm sure she has a lot of pull up there." Mimi smiled looking over at her.

"I hope so." Keira said looking down at her belly before bringing her hands up to caress it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Roger, am I gonna have to glue your ass to the chair? Because I will." Keira asked looking up at Roger as they sat in the waiting room of the clinic.

"I'm sorry Baby, but you know how much I hate coming here." he said looking down at her.

"I know, but you're driving me crazy." she said looking up at him as she caressed her 6 months pregnant belly.

"Keira, the doctor will see you now." the nurse called out looking over at them.

"Thank God." Roger said reaching out to help Keira out of the chair.

"Roger, calm down." she laughed as they walked down the hall to the examining room.

"Hi Keira. How do you feel today?" the nurse asked smiling over at her.

"Like I'm carrying a beach ball. A really big beach ball." she laughed looking up at her.

"Are you two excited to find out the sex of the baby today?" she asked as she began tying off Keira's arm to take blood.

"Yeah, we are." she smiled turning towards Roger so she didn't have to watch her put the needle into her vein.

"I know, this sucks. I'm almost done." the nurse said looking over at her.

"Sorry." she said as Roger reached for her hand.

"It's OK Baby." he said looking down at her.

"OK, you're all done. Sorry Keira." the nurse said putting a bandaid on her arm.

"Don't worry about it." she smiled looking over at her.

"Now, if you will just lay back and relax, the doctor will be in in a minute." she smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks." Keira smiled laying back on the table with Roger's help.

"Are you OK Baby?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little anxious." she smiled looking up at him as she caressed her belly.

"I know Baby. But everything's gonna be OK. I promise." he told her kissing her head.

"I know." she smiled looking up at him before he moved the chair from the corner of the room to next to the examining table.

"Keira, Roger. How are you today?" the doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"Fine. Just a little anxious." Keira said looking up at him.

"Well, your t-cells are still very high, so that's good news. Just keep taking the AZT, OK?" he said looking down at her chart.

"OK." Keira said smiling up at him.

"OK, are you ready for your ultra sound?" the doctor said looking down at them.

"Yes." they said in unison before laughing. "I guess you can say we're a lot anxious." Keira laughed looking over at Roger.

"I understand. How about we take a look at the newest member of the Davis family?" he laughed before lifting Keira's blouse to reveal her very pregnant belly. "This is gonna be a little cold." he said as he squirted the gel on her belly.

"A little." she exclaimed laughing.

"Sorry." he laughed as he spread the gel with the sonogram receptor. "OK there's the baby." the doctor smiled looking over at the screen.

"Look Keira. That's our baby." Roger said looking over at Keira.

"I see. Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked looking up at the doctor.

"It looks like you're having a girl." the doctor said smiling down at them.

"Another girl?" Roger asked looking up at the doctor.

"You are in trouble now Davis." she laughed looking over at him.

"We're having another girl." Roger called out excitedly looking at the monitor.

"Looks like." the doctor laughed looking down at him.

"My girls." he smiled looking over at Keira. "I love you Baby." he said kissing her head.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking over at him caressing his face.

* * *

"Another girl?" Mark said smiling up at them as they stood in the loft.

"You are in so much trouble Davis." Maureen laughed looking over at them.

"I am gonna have fun watching you wiggle out of this mess." Mimi laughed looking up at Roger.

"You guys are taking way too much joy in this." Roger sulked walking into the kitchen.

"No we're not. Our fun doesn't start for another 3 months when this little girl flashes her baby blues at you. That's gonna be fun." Collins teased as Keira gave him a look.

"Oh come on Baby. You wanted another girl." Keira laughed following Roger to the kitchen.

"I do want another girl. But you all don't have to have so much fun with it." he said drinking a glass of water.

"We're sorry Roger, but you have to see the humor in it. I mean, you not only have me flashing my blue eyes at you to get what I want, but Kylie does it and now this little girl's gonna do it. You are not gonna get any rest the three of us." she laughed looking up at him.

"Who knows? This little girl might have green eyes like me. You could be the one in trouble." he teased looking down at her.

"Could be. But you're still gonna be the one in trouble Baby." she laughed looking up at him.

"I know." he conceded wrapping his arms around her.

"That's why we're having fun Roger." she smiled leaning up to kiss him. "There's nothing wrong with you having a weak spot for your girls. Actually, I think it's cute." she smiled up at him.

"You think I'm cute?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Of course I think you're cute. And you're never more adorable than when you're wrapped around mine and Kylie's little fingers." she laughed as he kissed her head.

"I bet." he laughed holding her tighter in his arms.

"OK, how are we gonna tell your daughter that she's gonna have a baby sister without her completely freaking out?" Keira asked looking up at him.

"I say let grandma tell her. She likes hearing little princess scream at the top of her lungs." he laughed looking down at her.

"But grandma is in Florida and I highly doubt she's gonna be able to get up here before she gets out of school." Keira laughed looking up at him.

"Oooh, can I tell her? Please?" Maureen begged looking up at them.

"No." they answered in unison as everyone but Maureen laughed. "I think we should be the ones who tell her." Keira smiled looking up at him.

"She's gonna be so excited." Roger told her smiling.

"You think?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well she did tell me to order her a baby sister." Roger laughed looking down at her.

"Do you remember that? That was too funny." Keira laughred looking up at him.

"It seems like so long ago." he said smiling.

"Roger, it was only 5 months ago." she laughed slapping his chest.

"But it seems so long ago. She's growing up so fast." he laughed looking down at her.

"I know Baby." she smiled looking up at him.

* * *

"Hi princess. How was school?" Roger asked as Kylie came out of the school.

"It was fun. Did mommy go to the doctor today?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes she did. How did you know mommy had the doctor today?" he asked looking down at her.

"I heard you and mommy talking to Aunt Mimi." she said looking up at him.

"Oh OK. Well mommy's at home waiting for us." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"OK daddy." she smiled as they continued to walk home.

"Hi pumpkin. How was school?" Keira asked smiling as she tried to get up from the couch as they entered the apartment.

"Hi mommy. Hi baby." she said talking to Keira's belly.

"Come here pumpkin. Me and daddy have something we want to talk to you about." Keira smiled looking down at her.

"What's the matter mommy? Is the baby OK?" she asked as Roger led her to the couch.

"No princess. The baby is fine and so is mommy. I promise." he said looking over at her before pulling her up onto his lap.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking up at him.

"Have I ever broken a promise I made to you?" he asked looking up at her.

"No." she said looking over at him.

"Kylie, mommy and daddy found out today that you're gonna have a baby sister." Keira said smiling at her.

"Really? A sister?" she asked excitedly looking up at them.

"Yes princess, really." Roger smiled looking over at her.

"Yay, I'm gonna have a sister." she yelled jumping off of Rogers lap to hug Keira.

"Yes you are pumpkin." Keira laughed hugging her.

"This is the best thing ever." she smiled looking over at Roger.

"Yeah, it is princess." Roger laughed as Kylie hugged him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Roger, I'm not naming my daughter Kaelyn." Keira asked looking up at him as he made Kylie a sandwich.

"Why not? It's a pretty name." he asked smiling down at her.

"Don't you think we have enough K names around here?" she asked smiling up at him.

"But it's a celtic name like yours and Kylie's." he said as Kylie came out of her room.

"Roger, why do we have to give the baby a K name though? Why can't we give her an R name, like Riley or something?" she asked looking up at him.

"Did mommy say no to Kaelyn?" Kylie asked looking up at him.

"Afraid so princess." he laughed looking down at her.

"Why not mommy? It's a pretty name." Kylie argued smiling down at her.

"Because poor daddy's gonna get confused with which one of his girls are driving him crazy." Keira laughed looking up at them.

"What? I like K names. All of my favorite girls have K names." he smiled patting Kylie on the head.

"Well I like Riley." Keira said looking up at him.

"You really have your heart set on Riley, don't you?" he asked walking over to the couch to sit next to Keira.

"Yeah I do. I thought Riley Kathleen Davis." she suggested smiling over at him.

"Riley Kathleen, huh?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, what do you think?" she asked as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I like it. Hey Riley Kathleen Davis. I'm your daddy." he smiled leaning down to Keira's belly.

"Yay, my sisters name is Riley." Kylie yelled excitedly jumping off of the kitchen chair.

"Looks like princess." Roger laughed as Kylie ran to them on the couch and jumped on Roger's lap.

"Cool. Can we have a party at the Life Cafe tonight to celebrate?" Kylie asked smiling at them.

"Don't we celebrate everything at the Life Cafe?" Keira asked smiling at her.

"I'm gonna call Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark." she yelled jumping off of Roger's lap rushing to the phone.

"Well, tell them we'll meet in a few hours. I wanna go lay down for a little while. I'm exhausted." Keira said struggling to get off of the couch.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired." she smiled as he helped her into the bedroom.

"OK, just let me know if you need anything, OK Baby?" he said helping her lay on the bed.

"Roger, I'm 8 months pregnant. I'm fine. Why don't you take Kylie out to the park. I can meet you guys at the cafe later." she smiled looking up at him.

"I don't like leaving you here alone like this." he said sitting next to her as he massaged her legs.

"I'll be fine Roger. Mimi and Mark are right upstairs and you have your beeper on you, right?" she said smiling up at him.

"Of course I do. Are you sure?" he asked looking over at her.

"I'm positive Roger. Go. Really, I'll be fine. Have fun with your daughter." she smiled caressing his arm.

"OK. We won't be long, OK? I love you Keira." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger. Just have fun with your little princess." she laughed closing her eyes as Roger left the room.

"Come on princess. Let's go to the park." Roger smiled looking down at Kylie.

"What about mommy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mommy's gonna call Uncle Mark and Aunt Mimi if she needs anything and she can always beep us." she smiled looking down at her.

"OK. Can we get ice cream at the park too?" she asked looking up at him as he grabbed his keys off the hook.

"We'll see princess." he smiled as they left the apartment. "I just need to go upstairs first to let Aunt Mimi know that mommy's home alone, OK?" he asked looking down at her.

"OK daddy." she smiled taking his hand as he led her upstairs.

"Hey Rog, how's mommy doing?" Mark asked as they entered the loft.

"Fine. Tired, but fine. Listen, I was looking for Mimi. Is she around?" he asked looking around the loft.

"Yeah, she just got back from dance class. Do you want me to get her?" he asked looking over at her.

"Nah, I wanted to talk to her alone anyway. Can you keep an eye on Kylie while I go talk to her?" he asked as Kylie went to Mark.

"Sure. Come on squirt. You can help me put away the dishes." Mark smiled looking down at her as Roger went to Mark and Mimi's room.

"Mimi, are you decent?" he called out knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come on in Roger." she shouted putting her hair up in to a pony tail. "Is everything OK Roger?" she asked looking over at him seeing the distress on his face.

"No. Keira's really tired and I'm worried about her." he said sitting heavily on Mark and Mimi's bed.

"What happened Roger? Did she say something?" she asked sitting next to her.

"No, she didn't say anything, she's just tired all the time." he said looking over at her.

"Roger, she's 8 months pregnant. She's gonna be tired for the duration of this pregnancy and whether you like it or not, you're gonna have to deal with it. You can't worry about her every minute of every day." she smiled looking over at him.

"I know. It's just, the pregnancy, the leg cramps, her HIV. I'm scared Mimi. I mean really scared." he said looking over at her.

"Roger, she's gonna be fine. The baby is gonna be fine. You have to believe that. Angel would never let anything happen to them." she said putting her arm around him.

"I know. I just don't think I could take it if anything happened to my girls. Any of them." he said as Mimi wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

"Nothing is gonna happen to your girls Roger. You just gotta have faith." she said holding him in her arms.

"I know. Um, can you go downstairs and keep an eye on her for me please? She wants me to take Kylie to the park to get her out of the house." he said looking over at her wiping his eyes that had teared up.

"Sure Roger. I would love to." she smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks Mimi. I really appreciate it." he said looking down at her.

"No problem Roger. They're my girls too." she smiled as they got up to leave the room.

"Is everything OK?" Mark asked looking over at them as he and Kylie stood in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go sit downstairs with Keira so Roger and Kylie can go to the park and not worry about her. Everything is OK. It's just so daddy doesn't worry so much." she said smiling down at Kylie.

"But daddy likes worrying so much. He says he does it because he loves us." Kylie said looking up at her.

"I know sweetie, but I think daddy needs a day off from worrying. He can go back to worrying tomorrow." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"Take care of mommy and Riley, OK?" Kylie asked smiling up at her.

"No problem chica. I'll take the best care of them." Mimi smiled leaning down to kiss Kylie's head.

"Thanks again Mimi. I really appreciate this." he smiled leaning down to hug her.

"It's OK Roger. Mark's got editing to do anyway, so at least I won't be in his way if I'm gonna be downstairs." she smiled looking up at Mark.

"Come on princess. Let's go to the park. We'll see you later." he smiled looking down at Kylie.

"OK daddy." she smiled taking his hand as they left the loft.

"Is everything OK?" Mark asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, Roger's just worried about Keira. You know, she's tired all the time and she has leg cramps constantly and with her HIV and everything. You know how Roger is." she smiled walking over to him.

"He has a valid concern, you know?" he said looking over at her.

"I know, but you know how Roger is. He takes everything to the extreme. Everything's gonna be OK, I'm just gonna go down to sit with her." she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"OK Baby. I'll see you later. I love you." he said kissing her head.

"I love you too Marky." she smiled leaning up to kiss him before going down to Roger and Keira's apartment.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" Keira asked as Mimi entered the apartment.

"Roger asked me to sit down here to keep an eye on you. He said you were sleeping." she said as Keira held her back walking around the apartment.

"I was having pains, so I just thought I'd walk around to see if they would go away, but they haven't gone away yet." she said still walking around.

"Could you be in labor chica?" she asked rushing over to her.

"I don't think so. I mean, it's too early, right?" she said wincing in pain.

"I don't know chica. Let me beep Roger and have him come home, OK?" Mimi said looking over at her.

"OK." she submitted looking over at her.

"Why don't you sit down, OK? I'm gonna beep Roger." she said looking over at her.

"OK. Thanks Mimi." she said as Mimi helped her to the couch helping her sit down.

"No problem chica. I'm here. I'm just gonna call Roger and we're gonna get you to the clinic. Everything's gonna be OK." she smiled before going to the phone.

"Daddy, is that your beeper?" Kylie asked as they walked to the park.

"Um, yeah. It's mommy. We have to go back home, OK princess?" he said looking down at her.

"OK daddy." she said looking up at him.

"Sorry princess." he said as they turned around.

"It's OK daddy. Mommy needs you." she smiled looking up at him.

"You are one special little princess, you know that?" he smiled picking her up as they continued to walk home.

"I know daddy." she smiled looking over at him before hugging him.

"Now, let's get home to mommy." he smiled rushing home. As he climbed the stairs he began to worry more and more with each step. What if she was in labor? It was too early. What if something was wrong with the baby? What if something was wrong with her? What if Mimi called him because when she got to the apartment she couldn't wake Keira up. Thoughts raced through his head faster than he could process them. When he opened the door he noticed Keira sitting on the couch breathing deeply. "What happened?" he asked looking over at them as he put Kylie down.

"I'm fine Roger. I was laying down and started feeling pains so I got up to walk around. They say with the Braxton Hicks things, if you start to walk around the pains go away, but these aren't going away. They're getting closer together." she said looking up at him as he sat on the couch next to her.

"Are you OK Baby? I mean really OK?" he asked as Kylie stood in front of Mimi.

"Yeah, I'm fine Roger. Remember, I've done this once before and look how great it turned out." she smiled looking over at him as he brought his hand up to caress her face. "I'm fine Roger, but I think we should go to the doctor." she smiled looking up at him.

"I guess Riley Kathleen can't wait to be born, huh?" he asked laughing.

"I guess not." she smiled before gripping her stomach. "Ugh." she cried out doubling over in pain.

"I think we should go to the hospital instead of the clinic. Your pains are really close together." he said looking over at her.

"OK." she smiled as Roger helped her up.

"Hey pumpkin. Mommy and daddy are gonna go to the hospital now, OK? Everything's gonna be fine. I promise. Me and Riley are gonna be OK." Keira said smiling down at Kylie.

"I love you mommy." she said wrapping her arms around Keira.

"I love you too pumpkin. Just stay with Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark and be good, OK?" she smiled caressing her hair.

"OK mommy. I will. I love you daddy." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"I love you too princess. Mimi, call everyone, OK. And I mean everyone." he said looking down at her.

"No problem Roger. I'll tell everyone. They're gonna be OK. Don't worry." she smiled knowing what he meant. He wanted her to talk to Angel and have her put in a good word for Keira and Riley.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell is taking so long? This is her second baby. She should have been done by now." Mimi said pacing the hallway of the hospital as Kylie slept in Collins arms.

"Mimi chica, sit down. You're making me very nervous. Everything's fine. Don't worry so much." he told her quietly, careful not to wake the 5 year old sleeping in his arms.

"How can I calm down? They've been in there 3 hours. What if something happened to them? Roger just couldn't handle it." she said with tears in her eyes as Mark walked over to comfort her.

"You can't think that way Mimi. We have to believe everything is gonna be fine." he said kissing her head.

"I hope so. For Roger and Kylie's sake." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Roger, how are they?" Collins asked seeing Roger come down the hallway taking his hospital cap off.

"They're good. They're great. I have another daughter." he smiled looking over at them as Kylie woke up.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" she asked looking up at him wiping her eyes.

"Mommy's fine princess. You have a baby sister and she looks just as beautiful as you are." he smiled taking Kylie out of Collins arms to hug her.

"Can I see them daddy, please?" she asked looking over at him.

"Well you won't be able to see mommy for a while, but I'll take you to see Riley in a minute, OK?" he smiled kissing her head.

"Is mommy OK?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, mommy just had a little operation so the baby can be born healthy and she needs to rest for a little while. Why don't you go with Aunt Mimi to wash your hands and I'll be right here waiting for you, OK princess? I love you." he smiled kissing her before putting her down.

"OK daddy. I love you too." she smiled looking up at him as she took Mimi's hand and they went towards the bathroom.

"Is everything OK Rog?" Mark asked looking up at him.

"Yeah everything's fine. I have a wife and 2 daughters." he said as tears filled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're a real grown up now Rog." Collins laughed pulling him into an embrace.

"You should see her. She's gorgeous." he smiled looking up at him.

"Well look at her mama, of course she's beautiful." Mark smiled as Kylie and Mimi came back from the restroom.

"What's the matter daddy?" Kylie asked looking up at him as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm happy princess. Really happy. I have the 3 most beautiful girls in the world." he smiled leaning down to pick her up.

"Can I go see my sister now daddy?" she asked hugging him.

"Yeah princess. Let's go see your baby sister." he smiled kissing her head.

* * *

"She's beautiful Roger. She has your chin." Mimi smiled looking at the baby in the window.

"Yeah, but she Keira's eyes, thankfully." he smiled looking down at his daughter.

"Daddy, can we call grandma?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure princess. We'll call grandma." he smiled looking over at her.

"Mr. Davis, you're wife is awake and she's asking for you." a nurse said approaching them in the hallway.

"I'm coming. Kylie, why don't you stay here with Aunt Mimi, Uncle Mark and Uncle Collins and I'll go see when you can go in and see mommy, OK?" he asked looking down at her.

"OK daddy. Tell mommy I love her, OK?" she smiled looking up at him.

"I will princess. She loves you too." he smiled touching her face before going to the recovery room to see Keira. "Keira Baby, are you OK?" he asked entering the recovery room.

"How's Riley? Is she OK?" she asked looking up at him in a panic.

"Baby, calm down. She's fine. Both of our girls are fine. I promise. Now you have to lay back down and rest." he said taking her hand.

"I need to see them Roger." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Mimi, Mark and Collins have Kylie and they're looking in the nursery at Riley. They're perfect Baby. Everything is OK, I promise." he smiled leaning up to kiss her face.

"I was so scared Roger. Is she OK? Is Riley OK? Really?" she asked looking over at him as he wiped her tears.

"She's perfect Baby. She looks just like you, but with my chin. She's just as perfect as you and Kylie are." he smiled looking up at her.

"Can I see them? Can I see our girls?" she asked looking down at him.

"Sure Baby. I'll go talk to the nurse. I love you so much Keira." he smiled leaning up to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking down at him.

"I'll be right back Baby." he smiled caressing her face before going to speak to the nurse. She watched him talk to her and he looked back at her smiling. The nurse smiled at her and nodded. Roger disappeared for a minute and then reappeared with Kylie holding his hand.

"Hi mommy." she called out quietly as she ran to her in the bed.

"Hi pumpkin. Did you see your baby sister?" she asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, she's really pretty mommy." she smiled looking up at her smiling.

"Daddy said she looks like me with his chin. I guess she's definitely ours, huh?" Keira smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah. Aunt Mimi said she is gonna spoil her like crazy." she laughed looking up at her.

"Oh wonderful. I'm gonna have 2 spoiled little girls." she laughed lightly, careful not to cause herself any pain.

"And I have 3." Roger smiled standing over them.

"And you love every second of it Davis, and you know it." Keira smiled looking up at him.

"You got that right." he smiled looking down at Keira and Kylie.


End file.
